Let Your Guard Down
by seulementmoi1
Summary: shika/Neiji pairing don't like don't read... Shikamaru gets an unexpected roomate Neiji but why has Neiji been kicked out of the Hyuuga compound and why is he so tight lipped about the whole thing. what follows is what happens when the guarded let their guards down...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his friends that privilege belongs to another. I make no money off this story. Its also my first fan fiction though I have written other stories that are of the lesbian genre. Yup this is also my first mxm pairing wish me luck and please be constructive with your critism or else how will I learn?

**Let Your Guard Down**

**Introduction**

It was a rainy afternoon in Konohana and Shikamaru Nara was enjoying it. It was his day off and he now had an empty apartment. He was dozing on and off like the lazy nin others thought him to be. Nothing good lasts forever he thought when someone knocked on his door. He groaned and turned over hoping the person would go away. The Hokage would have sent a bird or an Ambu if she needed him and his best friend Choji was enjoying his new life of engaged and living with his girlfriend. His dad knew how to get into his house and his mother would have screamed his name out by now. No one else he could think of would be at his place in the rain. The knock sounded again and the lazy nin decided he better deal with his uninvited guest before it became too troublesome. He got up stalked to the door and opened in frowning. The shock of seeing Neiji Hyuuga wet and pacing in front of his door took his frown off his face.

"Neiji?"

"Nara" the Hyuuga said shocked as he stopped pacing and stared at him as if he expected someone else to be answering his door or as if he had just realized what he'd done. Shikamaru watched carefully as Neiji gave him the once over from his toes up to his boxer breifs and up to his face. Though he did linger on Shikamaru's stomach and then Neiji had his own look of shock which was barely discernable. Shikamaru realized Neiji had accomplished what only two other of his friends had;seeing him with his hair down. He ignored the heat he was feeling on his face and said

"Can I help you Neiji?"

"um yes can I come in?"

He nodded and let his wet comrade in all the while that brain of his was spinning wondering what on earth had Neiji so flustered that he visibly showed emotion and if it had to do with his visit here. Then there was the mystery of why Neiji was carrying a big duffel as if he had just come back from a long mission. He motioned for Neiji to sit and went to find him a towel and put water on for tea. Shikamaru had no idea what this was but he had a feeling it would take a while.

He handed the Hyuuga a tan towel and sat opposit him.

"You have a lovely home"

Shikamaru groaned Neiji was going to take the long route and he had no patience for it today he wanted to get back to sleep.

"Thank you now what can I do for you Neiji?"he said hoping to speed this process along.

Neiji took a deep breath and he said "I was wondering if you would let me stay here the night. I'll pay of course but I just got back from a month long mission and I am without a place to stay it seems. Its just for the night tomorrow when its not pouring down rain I will find other lodgings."

His voice caught on that word and the tea kettle whistled. Shikamaru went to get the water and necessary items for tea all the while thinking. A Hyuuga without a home was impossible most lived in the compound and those who didn't had enough money for a place. The question was why had Neiji been kicked out of the compound because that was the only reason he could think that would shake him so much that he was pretty much in shock and showing emotion. He brought the tea service back to the table served both Neiji and him and said

"We aren't the best of friends Neiji but we are friends and you are welcomed to stay here as long as you want or need. Choji moved in with Ino so I have a free room. I'll show you where the bathroom and stuff are. Choji paid for the groceries and cooked some. I take care of the rent and utilities so you'll actually be helping me."

This was a lie but one that the hyuuga needed. They both knew that they were well paid shinobi as a matter of fact they were both well paid Ambu though shikamaru's Ambu status was a very special one. He selected which missons would serve him best because he planned most of the missions for the city. The Hyuuga needed to feel like he wasn't a charity case, needed to feel as if he was helping. Even with that he wasn't sure he would stay but Neiji had been nice company the years after the war ended. They'd trained in Ambu together, been on month long missions together as Jounin and they played the occasional game of shogi together. Both Ninjas enjoyed peace and quiet so they sometimes enjoyed it together.

They sipped the tea quietly and then Shikamaru gave Neiji the tour of his medim sized but clean and sparse appartment. He ended the tour with "this will be your room if you want it. They are towels in the bathroom I have a long day tomorrow so I'm going back to sleeep."

he walked away and pretended he didn't hear the trembling voice of his very proud friend say a very small and wobbly "Arigato"

**Chapter One**

The day was grueling for shikamaru. He was stuck in a long meeting with the Hokage and the Elders then he had to assist in interrogations with Ibiki which was something he hated to do. He didn't see why he needed to be there for the interrogating but since it was his father's job and he was on mission it was his job now. Ibiki creeped him out. The torture and the way he had stared at him when he'd given him his Ambu tattoo. After the creep sessions ended he was supposed to have lunch but instead he was given an order to go and assist a class at the academy. While there he was supposed to check out a kid who seemed to have great aptitude for solving puzzles. a younger him the Hokage had called the kid. Shikamaru spent the rest of the afternoon with the young ones as he watched the kid's responses. It wasn't too bad at least Asuma's boy was in that class. Had it really been four years since the war? It was towards the evening that the day got interesting. Hinata was there at the end of classes to pick up Asuma's boy for Kurenai sensei and there was his opportunity. He thought she would make him work for it, having never outgrown her shyness but as they were walking home she said "I'm not sure if its coincidence you're here or if you want to ask me about Neiji. I hear he is staying with you"

"Its coincidence but now that you brought up the topic he is staying with me or he did yesterday. I am not sure if he is still there."

"Shikamaru-kun there is nothing I can really tell you its his story to tell. Besides I really do not know the specifics it all came suddenly. all I know is that Neiji was supposed to marry a woman. Something happened to make my dad doubt wether when the time came Neiji would do it or not. When he got home from mission yesterday he was asked if he would marry the woman. He said no and my father gave him the option of leaving the clan's premises and only coming in when he had business with us or disowning him."

"Wow he was that mad huh"

"That's just it he wasn't mad. My father and Neiji get along much better now. He was sad. He told Neiji it was to protect him. Neiji nodded and left"

Protect him from what? the only thing Neiji might be in danger from was if someone used the curse mark on him.. and maybe the Hyuuga elders would. What had neiji done? while away no less that would cause them to be mad and what was with the marrying the woman.

"Hinata this arranged marriage it was to benefit the clan?"

"Hai"

"So Neiji not marrying her would make the Elders mad"

"Hai"

"So has Neiji had a girlfriend or a woman he was close to perhaps in the clan or outside of it?. My best guess is your father or the Elders of your clan found out and in order to save him from being hurt by the elders your father removed him from the premises"

He watched Hinata's face as he spoke and she thought of something.

"Hinata what is it?"

"I can't shikamaru-kun I spoke too much already but if its what I think it is the Elders will not let it stand as Neiji just not living with us. They will probably argue my father's decision to let him go with just a slap on the wrist and they'll suggest exile or execution"

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No it is the way of the Hyuuga's to dishonor the clan is a grave offense. I really must go. May I come visit him some day? I know he must be missing his things.I can bring them"

"Hinata you are always welcome at my place but like I said I am not sure your cousin is staying with me permanently"

Hinata gave him that secretive smile women give and took off with Asuma's boy. Shikamaru went shopping. He'd been living on take out for a while and the house needed groceries then he carried his purchases home and was cooking by the time a very dirty and a very angry Neiji came in. He'd been training it seemed but it didn't seem to have helped with his anger.

"Dinner will be ready soon I'm going to follow it with a little bit of alcohol you are welcomed to join me."

Neiji nodded once and went into his room. He was there a long time, long enough for Shikamaru to go shower and change into something more comfortable. He stepped out of his room and served himself a plate that he ate in peace and quiet. Neiji came out and stared at him and it was then that he realizedhe hadn't put his hair back up after his shower.

"Uh yeah sorry I forget to wear my hair up in the house"

"You also forget to put shirts on in the house and sometimes pants. At least you have some on today. Its ok Nara its your house you can do as you wish in it"

Neiji got his food as Shikamaru finished up. He went to get the sake poured two cups and said "Neiji if you've decided to stay its your house too and you can do as you wish in it too" Shikamaru took his drink and poured another.

"how was your day?"

he asked the brunette and Neiji said "fine" in a voice that indicated it had not been.

"That bad huh? well drink up"

Neiji took the drink then choked on it.

"That's vile"

"What you've never had sake?"

"No Nara I've never had cheap sake"

Shikamaru laughed and said "well next time you buy the sake besides the cheap stuff has its advantages, it gets you there quicker"

"Where is there?"

"That place where you dont care how horrible your day was."

Neiji poured himself another cup and took it then he finished eating.

"you wanna play shogi?" Shikamaru heard him say

"hoping to play me drunk so you'll win?"

"I don't need you drunk to win"

"you havent beat me yet"

"I'm still learning you when I have you down i'll win"

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sure about that Hyuuga?"

"Shut up and get the board" Neiji said getting up to put his own plate away. Shikamaru got the board and set it up while Neiji cleaned the dishes and they set down to play a very interesting game of shogi. After two games shikamaru called it quits though.

"No if i play again you might win I can barely think" they were on their third bottle of sake.

"Shikamaru can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah as long as you stop saying can I ask you a question before you ask the question" both of them laughed at that.

"Do you think I'm selfish?"

"No reserved maybe, proud yes, selfish... no not at all why?"

"No reason can I-

"Just ask Neiji"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Shikamaru was quiet.. Neiji Hyuuga had asked him a personal question... that was really odd.

"Why do you ask Neiji?"

"I dont mean to judge or anything I am just curious. You have a fan club of your own and Temari used to travel from Suna to here just to spend a few days with you but you're not married and you have no girlfriend. No one has heard about you with anyone they are speculations sure.. Temari was first then Sakura maybe but no one steady. why?"

"You know growing up that's what I wanted ;a house two kids a boy and a girl and a wife. Then I hit puberty and I realized girls are troublesome, girlfriends are overated and I know from dad that women are crazy. I realized that the one thing I wanted most of all was peace and quiet. so no girlfriend for me not until I find one that is not troublesome. sometimes I wish we could marry guys you know. Guys are not too troublesome for me. I mean sure the over excited ones like Kiba and Naruto are but guys get each other so no fuss no muss"

Shikamaru just happened to look over to grab the sake bottle and he caught the blush on Neiji's face and the look on as if he had been caught in something and then it clicked. The Elders must have found out that Neiji was messing with a man and that's why his uncle had confronted him about it and that's why it was dishonor to the clan. The hyuuga clan was old fashioned and not having Neiji produce an heir would be a waste or so they would think. He shook his head no. looked back at Neiji who was quiet and lost in his thoughts. No way was neiji bi or gay he was too strict, too rigid, too intense and he was a Hyuuga. Shikamaru gave a bark of laughter anbd shook his head again. I mean sure most shinobi nowadays were straight but you had a good fouty percent that were bi or gay and no one gave them hell about it. Shikamaru himself had found out after Temari that girls didn't quite do it for him. Could he have sex with a woman sure..his equipment worked but he hadn't found true pleasure with any of them and then he'd stopped faking. Then he'd met a guy and that had been amazing and it had lasted a long time too. Now he was single and not looking. He was so in his thoughts he didn't notice that Neiji was talking to him.

"Nara you ok?"

"Yeah sorry what did you say?"

Neiji hesitated it was as if he was about to ask Shikamaru a question and thought better of it. Shikamaru was sure he knew what question it was too. The Hyuuga said

"I said its late I should go to bed"

"Hai, goodnight" He told Neiji and lit a cigarette then stepped on the balcony. Thoughts of his ex and one male relationship always bothered him. He had been so sure that it would last longer. It had been stupid because he knew who his ex truly loved but it always hurt to think he hadn't been enough for the other shinobi. It was Shikamaru's second failure and it still hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This story is in not in Canon or anything just set in a slightly more modern Konohana and its acity instead of a village. The story should start to pick up in the next chapter. Its unbeta'd at the moment so please point out to me any mistakes and i'll try to correct them as soon as possible. I wont be able to do a chpater every day but again I'll try. Please read and review and remember I am popping my Yaoi cherry with this one so it may not be my best.

**Chapter Two**

Neither nin slept very well that night but it was Neiji who woke up first, his mind thought about what his ex had told him the day before when they met. He'd dared imply that refusing to toe the line anymore was selfish because it could drag him into the lime light. All the Elders had now was speculations and a false testimony by none other then his ex. What had prompted him to make such false accusations Neiji did not know but he intended to find out. He really hadn't meant to deny the arranged marriage but he'd found himself unable to lie to his uncle. Their relationship had gotten better over the years and he wouldn't sully it with such a baseless lie. An arranged marriage was nothing more then yet another cage and he'd sworn long ago that he would break free from his cage. He had too for a little bit at least. Though he was still a branch member his position with Ambu assured that he was never home for long and when he was home his status as prodigy and Jounin had bought him a certain kind of freedom. It also helped that Neiji had not been on a failed mission since his chunin days. The missions he was given were well paid and put the clan in a favorable light. He'd understood that his uncle meant to protect him by sending him away. He also saw this time as a sort of last supper before execution. The Elders would not let the dishonor stand proven or not the rumor or the finger had been pointed and they would cast the offending part out of the clan by any means before letting the rest of the city know that the all mighty Hyuugas had a gay clansman. He went out his window and met Lee at the city gates. The Jounin was always there at dawn to begin his faithfull laps around the city on his hands. That was just the begining of the work out and though Neiji would never be seen doing something as ridiculous as running on his hands he kept pace with his old team mate. He completly ignored Lee's over excited greeting and rambling about youthful endurence and the likes. His mind worked on his other problem.. that problem came in the form or one lazy shirtless nin. Since the moment Neiji had seen Shikamaru in nothing but boxer breifs he'd been unsettled. Since when had the lazy nin gotten so tall and so damn built. Neiji knew that the Nara wasn't as lazy as people claimed he was but he never actually worked out unless he was being forced to. Had Neiji seen him like that while they were training for Ambu and maybe he wouldn't be in the predicament he was in now.

He'd heard the girls; civilian and kunoichi alike whisper about the handsome lazy nin and none of them had seen him without his hair down. It must have been the hair that threw him off. Though Nara's hair was shorter then his it was only slightly so and the more Nara wore it out around the apartment the more he saw the appeal. Is that what people saw when they looked at him too? all that touchable silky hair. Its not like his ex didn't have long hair most Hyuugas did but there was something different about Nara's. Lee proposed they spar and they did for about an hour and when Neiji took his third kick in the stomach he decided to call it quits.

"Are yo alright Neiji?"

"Hai I just got back from mission yesterday maybe I am just tired."

" You should rest up so you can be back to your youthfull self" Lee exclaimed

Neiji just nodded and left towards his new apartment. That had only burned two hours off the brand new day it was only seven am and it was the weekend. He still needed to be checked out at the hospital it was a requirement after long missions and he had ignored it yesterday. He would go today but not now. Now he needed to settle his mind. He stepped back in the appartment and pushed the table an chairs away quietly and in the space he'd created he went through his gentle fist moves and his Tai Chi. He paid attention to his breathing and the sense of peace and calm returned to him. Until he looked at the sofa where Nara had told him his ridiculous idea about marrying guys. Neither he nor the Nara were fools. He was very aware that the Nara probably suspected something but he hadn't asked and Neiji wasn't going to tell him as much as he had wanted to tell someone yesterday. To discuss his problem and maybe come up with a solution would have been nice but that would mean he would expose himself, make himself vulnerable and even if he and the Nara were kind of friends they weren't that good of friends. He also feared that if he told his roomate about his situation he would lose the shelter over his head. It was a slight possiblity but it was one none the less. He hadn't really spoken with his cousin Hinata lately and she had become one of his close friends. A plan formed in his mind while he slowly moved about the room. First the hospital then to find Hinata and speak to her maybe she had some insight. At the very least she would know what was happening inside the Hyuuga compound.

He was suddenly aware that Shikamaru was watching him almost immediately and though he wanted to stop and put his shirt back on he didn't. The workout with Lee had been intense and he'd taken off his shirt as he came in the apartment. He was currently wearing only his black training pants which were loose enough to allow movement. He finished his work out and stood in front of the Nara who looked rumpled and pissed yet still very nice. He'd just woken up or gotten out of bed. That hair of his was in a slight mess running down to his shoulders and he was again in nothing but boxer breifs. Did the man not own clothes?

"Yes" Neiji said in a cold tone

"You are aware that its eight am on a Saturday Neiji? and that although I do appreciate your fine .. form I dont wish to hear or see it this early in the monring."

Had the Nara just complimented him? could it be that Nara himself was a man's man. Neiji entertained that thought for a second and he was hot all over. he closed his eyes, licked his lips and then took a deep breath.

"I wasn't aware that I was bothering you. I am done now." he opened his eyes and looked into the other man's dark brown eyes. Then he turned and was halfway to his room when he felt a warm hand on his arm. he looked back to find Shikamaru invading his personal space in his boxer breifs no less. The man was warm so warm and Neiji was shivering all of a sudden. He had to lock his muscles in place in order for him not to lean into that heat. He took another deep breath and he smelled Nara. His scent was woodsy, earthy with a hint of smoke. The lazy nin had been up earlier smoking probably.

"Neiji Dai jo bu ka?"

His voice was rough from sleep or smoke but Neiji didn't care which. It was smooth and full of sincerity and he really thought about doing it. Telling Shikamaru the kind of trouble he was in but Neiji had never been a whiner furthermore he was used to being a loner. Before he could answer someone knocked on the door and he used it as an escape. He opened the door to find none other then Shino Aburame. He couldn't be quite sure because of the goggles but he was pretty sure the quiet stoic nin was upset. It was in the tension in his body and the way he opened and closed his fist.

"Can I help You ?"

"I'm looking for Shikamaru"

The nin in question looked shock, hurt and t angry then he shook it off and marched to the door and frowned at the Aburame.

"Shino what are you doing here?"

"I would like to talk to you"

Neiji heard Shikamaru mumble his trademark "troublesome" but he walked off and picked up a pack of cigarettes from the kitchen then stepped outside on the balcony of the apartment. Both he and The Aburame watched transfixed as Nara's back muscles and ass flexed while he walked and when he was on the blacony he said "I don't have all day Shino"

Shino walked past Neiji and when he stepped on the balcony he slid the door shut. Neiji shut the front door and went to grab his stuff to take a shower. He was not evesdropping he just happen to pass by the balcony on his way to the bathroom and hear the raised voices of the two nin arguing then he finally admitted he wanted to know more and he used a sound enhancing jutsu.

"You have no business questioning me anymore Shy"

"I am not questioning you just worried as to wether you know what you are doing or not. I hear he is in some kind of trouble and I recall how you thought he was soo cute until you find out he was a boy."

Shikamary chuckled and said "Using my own words against me Shy? You know better. That is something I told you about when I was a pre genin . Its past history. You saw him, does he look like a boy? does he look cute? He is a man and what I do with said man is no longer any of your business besides he's a Hyuuga; he is as straight as an arrow."

"Slick I know you're still hurt-

"You don't know shit Shy! Leave now"

Neiji turned the water on and washed. Shikamaru Nara was gay or at least bi and he'd had something with Shino. They had nicknames for each other. To say that Neiji was shocked was an understatement. However now that he knew maybe he could really confide in the Nara. Yes the Nara was good looking but the last thing he wanted and needed was a relationship or a complication. Neiji didn't do casual sex well and getting involved with the Nara was a bad idea. He had even more to lose then Neiji if things blew up in their faces. At least now he could relax a little and not be so on edge about Shikamaru discovering his preference. If he did it wouldn't be that big a deal. He finished his shower quickly and went back to his room to get dressed. He'd dropped his towel and was reaching for underwear when he felt a foreign yet familiar chakra signature. He attacked first and in a move too quick to follow he had his would be attacker against the wall as he pressed and arm and his whole body weight to his attacker's throat.

"Very good Hyuuga except I was already in the room when you came back from your shower. See I know you heard us talking... You hurt him and I'll kill you, you breath one word of this to anyone and I'll kill you understood?"

He stepped back and smirked at the Aburame turned his back on him picking up his breifs and put them on. He waited a second before he said "You couldn't touch me if you wanted to and it sounded to me like you were the one who was hurting him Shy."

He didn't need his Byakugan or to be able to sense chakra to feel the hatred rolling off the Aburame. He finished dressing with that smirk on his face this might turn out to be more entertaining then he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Thank you for following the story. Again its un beta'd so please forgive the errors or point them out so I can fix them. Any thoughts?, comments.. anything is appreciated. I'm warming up now. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.

The day hadn't gotten any better after that not for Shikamaru at least. He'd run into Hinata who was shook up and on her way to his apartment. She'd told him about the trial and how that was all she was able to do for him. She figured they would find him guilty anyways and so Shikamaru had promised her he'd work on the problem. He'd had to visit his mom and dad before his mother took it upon herself to come and visit him. His dad had just gotten back from mission. The two of them had spoken about life in general and played Shogi. His father knew there was something on his mind but he knew his son well enough to know Shikamaru would tell him in his own time if at all. His mother was harping on him about him getting married and giving her grandkids. Shikamaru helped his father with some deer in Nara forest and then he was summoned by the Hokage.

"Nara you have a mission. S rank I chose the people you are taking with you based on the customer's request and their skills. Its in Suna. One of the wealthy Lords there died and he left his daughter her inheritance. In that inheritance is an artifact that contains great power. It has the ability to take away and store chakra. He hid it and left his daughter a list of clues. She has been attacked twice for the artifact or information on it. You are to go there, protect her and find the artifact. You will need sensory type shinobi and close range fighting shinobi also you will need a medic nin. Aburame and Hyuuga are both sensory type shinobi and Hyuuga is good at close to mid range fighting. I want you to take one more close range to mid range fighter to free you up to think about the clues. I was thinking Kiba. The lady has requested a female among you so I figured your female could be the medic nin. You have a choice between Hinata and Ino. Sakura cannot leave the hospital for the next few days I will need her."Shikamaru shook his head and said

"troublesome. Perhaps its best if I take Hinata. She has the gentle disposition to deal with a Lord's daughter and she has awesome chakra control. I don't think I'll be able to take Neiji if that's who you meant by the Hyuuga is good at close and midrange fighting."

The busty blond was not used to being denied especially not by a Nara. She frowned, put her hand on her hip and said "why the hell not?"

"He is scheduled to be tried by the Hyuugas and either sentenced to die or be exiled" Shikamaru smirked. The Hokage was known for her temper and her strenght once she went to that sham of a trial no one would dare oppose her. Of course that meant he would actually have to complete the mission and what a horrible mission that would be. The two nin didn't exactly like each other and Shy could be an ass when he was pissed which he would be. Then there was the fact that by siccing the Hokage on the elders Neiji would know that someone talked. His cousin he would have to forgive but he didn't have to forgive the Nara at all as a matter of fact the Nara foresaw death by gentle fist in his near future. "You will leave Monday at first light and the Hyuuga will be with you" The Godaime said in a tone that Nara knew very well she got that tone before people got hurt. Neiji stopped by Choji's to say Hi. Choji surprised him by saying

"Hey I was going to come find you after I went round my dad's. Ino went to tell her father but Sakura knew first so she told me I could tell you and my father only."

"Tell me what?"

"Ino is pregnant. We're going to have a baby and of course we want you to be the god father"

Shikamaru was stunned. He broke into a smile and said "Congrats man and of course anything you want and if you guys need me you know where to find me. I will be going on mission on Monday but you know you can always come by"

"You sure? I heard you got a new roomate?"

"Wow does the whole town know? Anyways yes I am sure you will always be my best friend and you are always welcome at my place. Don't forget it was our place first."

" I also heard that Shino went by there? Are you ok?"

Shikamaru said nothing. Choji didn't need to be told that the visit had been painful just like Shikamaru hadn't needed to tell Choji about his relationship with Shino. Choji being his best friend had just known and it hadn't changed anything between them he was glad to have a friend like him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. So we should go out and celebrate your good news if Ino lets you that is?"

"She wants to make it a team thing so we can all celebrate she said "

"Ok well I have to go"

"Sure thanks for coming by"

"Yeah no problem"

Then he'd left and went back to his apartment his mind spinning. He found Neiji with new bags around him what looked like his stuff and the look of a dead man on his face. So Hinata had delivered the news. He wished he could tell Neiji it would be ok but death by gentle fist was something he was really trying to avoid so instead he cleared his throat and said "So I am not cooking today. I am going to get drunk at the Broken Kunai and maybe grab take out. You want to come with?" He expected to be told no so he didn't really know what to make of Neiji saying

"sure I've never been. You gotta try everything once right"

Then Neiji got up and took his bags to his room. Shikamaru took a long shower and then got dressed. Nothing fancy he just wore a pair of dark wash jeans with a brown sleeveless tank and black shinobi boots. He strapped a kunai to an arm sheath and he pulled up his hair. The vision that met him outside made him lick his lips and things thigtened below his belt buckle. Neiji in street clothes was fucking gorgeous. He had pulled his hair back in his usual low ponytail and he wore a pair of skinny white jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. He had black shinobi boots also and he smelled of something earthy and yet with a hint of sweetness. It wasn't just the outfit that made him gorgeous it was as if the quiet older shinobi had underwent an attitude adjustment. The old confident almost arrogant Neiji was back. It showed in the set of his shoulders and there was a glint in his eyes that spoke of naughty things. Totally fuckable gorgeous Neiji. Lets face it what made the Hyuuga so yummy to begin with was the sense that he was confident and that no one would be able to touch him no matter ho much you might try.

"You ready?" He asked Shikamaru who blinked and said

"Hai"

They stopped at a stand for some take out but only Shikamaru ate. As they walked to the bar people stared and spoke in hushed tone. Both shinobi only caught bits and peices of conversation but what they caught made them both uncomfortable. Gorgeous, fuckable, wealthy and single were among the choice words they heard from the female populace. Shikamaru decided to talk to fill in the silence.

"We've been selected to go on an S rank mission in Suna we leave on Monday" Neiji nodded and that was the extent of the conversation they had.

The Broken Kunai was a popular establishment among shinobi because the drinks were strong and the place was dark enough that you couldn't really be sure of what exactly went on behind its doors. At least no one had ever testified to anything with certainty. The owner was known for looking the other way and for making deals with certain shinobi.

Neiji stiffened when they stepped in and though Shikamaru noted it he said nothing. It wasn't because the place wasn't up to Neiji's standards because he had stayed in much worse. Shikamaru thought that it might be present company that bothered him. Since he caught several older Hyuugas and Kiba and Shino with none other then Sai. They seemed to be in some sort of drinking game. Shikamaru took his usual corner booth and Neiji slid in next to him.

"what do you want to drink I'll get it?" Shikamaru said

"No sit i'll get the first round"

Then he was up and gone. Shikamaru noted Shino's gaze on him and he silently prayed to all the gods that the night not end in disaster. He was thinking of various senarios when he saw Shino's expression change into pure hatred as he felt a the air stir near his ear and he was enveloped with Neiji's scent as the older nin whispered in his ear.

"Tell me kohai is he who you were thinking of when you said you wished you could marry a guy? You could do so much better then that."

He shook his head no and said " Shino wasn't who I meant I was talking in general."

To Shikamaru's shock Neiji had not only ordered the most expensive Sake but he had ordered a couple of bottles of it.

"Thirsty much?"

"Very besides I thought we could play a game"

"Game?"

"Yes you know a drinking game? I've never really been one to partake in such trivial things but you only live once right?"

He didn't like much where this was going. He knew that Neiji thought he was a dead man and that would make what ever game he was playing a very dangerous one because he thought he had nothing to lose.

"Um sure how does the game go?"

"I ask you a question you answer truthfully if you do not wish to answer you take a shot simple enough right?"

"That depends on the question"

" I like it that you're smart Nara it makes even the simplest things like a drinking game very interesting. I'll start. When you were with Shino were you the giver or the receiver?"

Shikamaru knew there was going to be no turning back and he also knew that Hyuuga was showing him a part of himself he never showed anyone.

"Receiver Shino couldn't take me. My turn, who was the guy you were caught with? you dont have to give me a name just give me a clan and the rank of the shinobi" He didn't look like he wa shocked to know that Shikamaru had figured it out.

"Hyuuga Jounin. My turn why couldn't Shino take you?"

Shikamaru took a shot at that one. Number one it was an embarassing story and number two it wasn't his to tell.

Shika didn't have to ask the Hyuuga he knew with almost certainty that the Hyuuga was a giver not a receiver. He wondered if his take no shit from anyone attitude translated into the bedroom though?.

"Do you play dominance games?"

"Sometimes. How big are you?"

"12 inches" Neiji hissed licked his lips and Shikamaru said "why did it end with the Hyuuga?"

"I guess because we were discovered but I don't know by whom? Truth is it would have ended sooner or later. I am not one to be hidden away. Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"Yes. Have you?"

Neiji turned beet red and took a shot. "Why did it end with Shino?"

"He didn't love me enough. Tell me three things you love to do?"

"Meditate, learn new ninjutsu and watch birds. Have you ever kissed a man in a public place?"

"Yes, what's the one thing you wished you could do that you will probably never do?"

"Make love out in the open under the stars maybe." He said it with such sadness that Shikamaru wished he could fix it for him but he knew that if he touched the older nin in public he might not live till morning and besides there was a slight possibility that he might grow to like touching the elder nin and they didn't need any more complications. They were so lost in their own game and thoughts that they didn't realize others were coming until they were almost upon them.

"hey, Mina you want to play truth or dare with us? why are you guys sitting here all alone are you guys on a date or something?" Came Kiba's loud and slightly slurred voice before he cracked up and pushed Shikamaru aside so he and Sai could scoot in.

"Fine I'll play" Neiji said

"Truth or dare!" Kiba shouted

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss one of us, in front of everyone" He said laughing and Neiji just smiled. It was a hell of a smile, a devil may care attitude and Shikamaru knew who he was going to kiss. Neiji turned in his seat and placed a very slow and heated kiss on Shino's lips while Sai and Kiba looked on shocked. It was heated because of the agression that was burning underneath the kiss. Shino was trying to pull away without looking like he was and Neiji was determined to piss off the stoic nin by kissing him some more. Kiba was definitely enjoying watching the two of them while Sai looked on with a blank expression.

When he pulled away he smirked at Shino who gave his very own death glare look and Shikamaru couldn't help but cough/laugh into his hand. The rest of the night was plenty eventful.

Around two am Neiji stood wobbly and said "Shikamaru I am going home."

"Me too. Kiba, Shino we have a mission we leave Monday at first light we meet at the city gates" Shikamaru said and followed Neiji out. Neiji walked slowly and frowned when Shikamaru pulled him in a different direction then home. It turns out they went to the peak of the Hokage mountains it was secluded and you could see the stars from there.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did tonight. Though you should probably chill with pissing off Shino. He might be quiet and meek but he is a very dangerous nin when pissed off."

Neiji laughed and said "I know and I would still do it all over again. The look on his face was priceless" They both laughed and then Shikamaru pulled Neiji close and kissed him. It was a kiss that started off as innocent and slow closed lips and eyes closed. Neiji's lips were soft and there was a certain amount of electricity in that kiss. Neiji moaned and Shikamaru slid his tongue inside of Neiji's mouth then the kiss turned agressive as each nin fought for dominance over the kiss. Neiji was relentless and very skilled with his tongue. Shikamaru was forced to relinquish control to Neiji and he found that he liked it a lot. Neiji pulled Shikamaru closer and slid his hands down his back to cup his ass and Shikamaru let his head hang back and groaned as Neiji's hands squeezed his ass and Neiji's growing erection rubbed against his own. He felt something wet at his neck and moaned again when he felt Neiji suck on his neck.

"aaah matte Neiji, wait! we can't do this. We don't like each other like that." he panted and took a step back.

"we're roomates and friends right? I just wanted to thank you by giving you some of what you never had. A kiss in the open under the stars." He then took off. It was a close call but the Hyuuga would hate him more tomorrow if he slept with him. He knew Neiji wouldn't die or be exiled but Neiji didn't know that. He had a feeling that Neiji's attitude and actions this evening were based on the fact that he thought he was dying soon. He wouldn't take advantage of Neiji like that besides he'd meant what he said he didn't like Neiji like that. He barely knew the guy, right?.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for following the story I appreciate it.

"Neiji do you have anything to add?" This was it Hinata and his uncle had spoken highly of him but he had known coming in that the Elders had already made their decision. He was going to die or becoming a rogue nin after he was exiled. He had no regrets and he wasn't going to beg the Elders for any mercy. He raised his head high and said nothing.

"Does anyone have anything else to add?"

"Then Hyuuga Neiji branch house member is sentenced to -

"I have something else to add" said a female voice behind the sliding door. Then the door was flung aside and the Godaime, Shikaku Nara and Ibiki stood in front of some very shocked Hyuugas. The Hyuugas bowed as one and one of the Elders said "Godaime this is a private clan matter"

The Godaime smiled and said in a calm voice"You should know that everything that happens in this city is my business. I recognize the fact that you have the right to govern your clan as you see fit. However the decision to exile or execute a shinobi inside these walls is mine and mine alone. Neiji Hyuuga is not just a Hyuuga. He is a Jounin shinobi of my city and I take care of my own. Who he chooses to sleep with has no bearing on him being a shinobi nor is it any of my business and frankly it shouldn't be yours either. Nara tell them why I want to keep Neiji safe and sound. Shikaku Nara spoke in a calm yet slightly raspy voice reminiscent of his son's voice. "Hyuuga Neiji has a 100 mission completion rating and his ability to plan is rated at 96 percent. He has experience in a wide range of missions and he has trained other shinobi." She moved up to the Elders and started pacing behind them. All of them tensed knowing just how much damage the Godaime could inflict if she chose to.

"Tell me Ibiki is Neiji's judgment or mind affected by his choice of bed partners? Has his mind weakened?"

"No. Neiji continues to show stability and intelligence despite some of the hard missions he has been through. He has set a new record for the longest time to break in interrogation and torture, he also shows quite a natural skill for it."

she turned to face the main Elder and she said "So tell me why would I let you execute or exile such an able shinobi? We are getting old Neiji and his fellow class mates are the next generation of shinobi a generation which you should really join. He has brought your clan honor and pride. The Hyuugas are such a distinguished clan because you have members like Neiji and Hinata. I will not let you exile or execute him. You will have to find another way to punish him and frankly if its not your body he's playing with why should you care?. If I find that anyone has disregarded my order and hurt Neiji in any way or has given him a push out the door I will have Ibiki investigate the matter thoroughly and punish the culprit. Any questions?"

The room was quiet and she smiled "Good Neiji and Hinata you know about your upcoming mission?" Neiji nodded and Hinata shook her head no.

"You are to report at the gates at dawn for your mission. Your team leader Nara Shikamaru will fill you in. I will see you when you return" Both said "Hai" and with that the Godaime left. The room was quiet long after she was done until the lead Elder said "Then Neiji shall be shunned and his name stricken from the Hyuuga clan records. If any Hyuuga is caught speaking to him or looking at him their fate will follow his is that understood?"

There were nods while his uncle frowned and Hinata gasped. No one shocked him more then his cousin Hanabi she sobbed jumped up and ran at him "No Neiji! I take it back. I never meant for this to happen, only for you to stop talking to him. You're supposed to be mine not his" One of the Elders made a move to grab her and Neiji reacted to protect the girl. Neiji knew then that its how they had been found out. Hanabi had probably threatened to spill the beans if he didn't stop seeing him and instead of coming to him he'd turned on him before Hanabi could take them both down. She was his neice though and only a child. So he acted without thinking. He only meant to move her out of the way and before he could someone activated his mark and pain flooded his system making him freeze in pain. Hanabi's face full of tears and pain was the last thing he saw before the pain took him under.

He opened his eyes not sure how much time had passed. He had the sensation that he was moving but he wasn't sure. It was confirmed in Naruto's loud voice.

"Where do you want him? Nani? I don't know I was going to visit Hinata to let her know I was back from my mission when she asked me to take him home. Since when does Neiji live with you? It was odd though she didn't even look at him its like she was mad at him."

He felt himself being jostled and then he bounced on what appeared to be the couch. He struggled not to puke and he faintly heard Shiklamaru ask him if it was the mark. He nodded or he thought he did but then he passed out again.

He'd been punished that was for sure. Shikamaru carried a clammy and groaning Neiji to his room and noticed that he had packed all his stuff last night. He'd even left a note for Shikamaru with a simple word. "Arigato" he laid Neiji down on the bed carefully and went to get a cool rag for Neiji's forehead. He undid Neiji's Hita ite and the wrappings he used to cover his mark then he placed the cool rag on his forehead. he was going to leave but Neiji looked so vulnerable laying there passed out. He also noticed with a hint of embarassement that Neiji was gorgeous even when he was feeling shitty and passed out. His mouth hung slightly open and Shikamaru's gaze traced those sinfully beautiful lips as he recalled kissing him last night. He sat on the bed and before he could give in to the temptation and hold Neiji someone knocked at his door. It was Kiba

"Kiba this isn't a good time"

"Relax, Hinata sent me she said to give you this you'd know what to do with it." He handed Shikamaru a package that was wrapped in red silk. Shika took it and was going to close the door when he noticed Kiba lingering and shifting his feet.

"Anything else Kiba?"

"That night it wasn't the first time Shino or Neiji kissed a guy was it?"

Ok that had surprised the lazy nin

"Hein? Why are you asking me?"

"You're the genius. You figured it out before me its why you didn't look shocked when they did it. Plus Neiji is your roomate."

"Shino is your team mate. He has been for years now. Even now that we don't operate in teams he still goes on lots of missions with you."

Kiba paced and sighed. This was getting troublesome and he really didn't have time for troublesome right now.

"I know, I know its why I should have known. I should have seen it, I should have known that Shino was like that." Kiba said running his hands through his hair and then he stopped pacing.

"Like what Kiba? Just because it may not have been his first time kissing a guy doesn't mean he hasn't kissed a woman either. It also doesn't mean he goes around sticking his tongue down the throat of the first guy he sees. If you're so interested in his sexuality you should talk to him about it."

"It doesn't freak you out? It doesn't bug you?"

"Bugging, freaking out is too troublesome. As long as he isn't sticking his tongue down your throat why do you care?" Kiba became very still, almost death like and Shikamaru got it.

"that's what's bugging you? That he kissed Neiji not you?" shikamaru let out a bark of laughter well what do you know? Shino might get his wish after all

"What?! No way" The loud nin exclaimed and turned beet red then just stormed off. He took his package to the table and opened it. out slipped a note in Hinata's delicate handwriting.

_"Gomen Shikamaru for putting this on you but Neiji has been shunned. No Hyuuga can ever speak to or look at Neiji again or else they shall follow his fate. I don't care but my father has cautioned me not to leave the compound so soon besides I have a mission with him tomorrow. The powder is to be dissolved in hot water. It takes care of the pain and the nausea and the cream he is familiar with. Its also for aches. You can rub it on his forehead or he can do it himself when he recovers. Arigato __without your help Neiji would have been in real trouble today. My father and I are in your debt."_

Shika boiled the water and when it was done he poured the powder in it. He woke Neiji up long enough for him to drink it and then He rubbed some of the cream on his forehead. Shikamaru was going to leave out quietly when Neiji moaned in his sleep and buried his head in his lap. He sucked in his lip and sat very still. Neiji would not allow him to move much and so finally he just got comfortable. He was going to die anyways might as well do it comfortably.

"Nara wake up you are going to be late to your own mission." was the next thing he heard. He cracked an eye open and decided he must be dreaming because not only was it dawn and Neiji was dressed and ready to go but he hadn't killed him yet. He hadn't said anything about him intefering at his trial nor had he said anything about waking up with Nara on the bed with him. Shikamaru got up and left out of Neiji's room to shower and get dressed. He packed his mission bag and found that Neiji had waited for him. They got to the gates first and Neiji said "don't think you're off the hook that easily" Hinata came running and hugged her cousin as Shino and Kiba walked at a slower pace behind her. You could have fit a small army in the gap between Kiba and Shino. Kiba looked everywhere but at Shikamaru and Shino practically glued his eyes on him. He had gotten very good at reading Shino behind his goggles and he hadn't forgotten how clearly hazel and beautiful Shino's eyes were. Currently the look Shino wore was one he often wore during their relationship it was the I'll talk to you later about it look. This was going to be a long and painfull mission indeed.

"We're off to Suna to guard a wealthy lady from greedy shinobi and to find and return her inheritance to her. Its S rank because big hitters are looking for part of her inheritance. Part of it is an object that is supposed to be able to take and store chakra. We'll get to Suna in two days. We'll go over the details when we camp for the night; questions?"

Without another word they took off into the trees.


	5. chapter 45

**Apologies...**

**Gomen na sai**

**Excusez moi**

**Sumimasen deshita**

**Gomennas**i

It has been pointed out to me that I am spelling Neji's name wrong. Guest 13 mentioned it in his/her review. I do love this pairing and I should have paid more attention to it so my bad, I am super sorry. I have been mad busy with work so I haven't had time to update this and I am also toying with the the idea to switch from 3rd person to first person POV. I am going to be off the next two weeks so updates are coming your way. Again Sumimasen..I am super sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

Shikamaru was going to find a way to get Kiba back for this, that he was sure of. Not only had the fanged shinobi disobeyed his hold order but he'd gotten his chakra sucked into the freaking artifact . It was his fault that Shikamaru had to be carried into the village on Shino's back like he was a freaking invalid. His fault that his mother had fussed over him for hours at the hospital and his fault that he was currently on L.D only. The the light duty only thing was a plus. It felt weird not having chakra and he hoped the Hyuugas would hurry it up and find how to get it back already. The lady had agreed to take a trip to konohana and let the Godaime look at the artifact. Between her and the Hyuugas he was hoping to have his chakra back soon. People kept coming by to check on him and it was driving him nuts. So here he sat writing up a mission report for the Godaime pissed as hell.

"Kiba is on his way here" Neji informed him.

This was beyond troublesome. "Tell him I'm not here please"

"sure I could do that or you could actually not be here."

Shika arched one brow. At Neji's outstretched hand and then just took it. Neji took him to a clearing with a clear open view of the sky.

"Ah Arigato"

" Can I ask how you got the Hokage to show up to my trial?"

"I just mentioned you wouldn't be available for the mission because of the trial she did the rest."

"Your dad ?"

"huh? my dad was there? I dont know why. Look I know you are pissed that I meddled in your affairs but I ask that you wait until I have my chakra back to take your revenge"

Neji chuckled a foreign soud to him and to Shikamaru but he said nothing else. They sat there and enjoyed the peace and quiet for a while. As a matter of fact Shikamaru had dozed off because the next thing he knew an Ambu was standing in front of them.

"Nara Shikamaru the Godaime requests your presence"

He nodded once and the Ambu was gone. Shikamaru started to do the handsigns for the transportation jutsu and he groaned and stoped realizing he had no chakra to make it work.

"Allow me" Neji said and pulled Shikamaru in front of him made the signs and they dissapeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in the hall that led to the Godaime's office.

"Nara is that you? come in and have Neji come in too"

They both heard the Godaime's voice and did as ordered. She was in the office with the artifact and Hiashi-sama.

"I have found a way to transfer your chakra back to you but I needed Hyuuga eyes to tell me what was going on in the ball. " Yes the artifact was a round ball which is the reason he suspected Kiba had disobeyed the hold order. Dogs and their balls.

"After the transfer is done you will go home and rest and we will see how you are tomorrow. Neji if you could look at Shikamaru's chakra every four hours tonight that would help. No one has ever been without chakra this long and I also want to make sure being inside the ball didn't change the nature of Shikamaru's chakra"

"Hai" Neji said bowing low. The next few things happened very fast. Hiashi-sama activated his Byakugan and pointed to an area of the ball and the Godaime said "brace yourself".

There was a green glow in her hands and then it was wrapped up in darkness. As soon as the darkness took hold she touched his chest and Shikamaru felt as if he'd been shot in the heart.

"AAHH" and then it was done. Shikamaru felt sick and dizzy and in a lot of pain.

"I suspected that the reentry would be a bitch. I don't want to heal you or mess with your chakra right now so you are going to have to suck it up. Tomorrow at the hospital if you still feel sick and evereything else checks out you can get healing then."

He nodded and they were dismissed. Neji put Shikamaru back on his back and took him home the long way. When they got there a certain fanged Shinobi was pacing. Neji opened the door and said. "Nara has to rest as per the Hokage's orders he can't talk right now."

"Its not Shikamaru I want to speak to though again I am sorry about the accident again. I actually wanted to speak to you Neji. If you wouldn't mind.?"

Neji expression was priceless and Shikamaru made his way to his own room.

It was much later when he was woken up again. He felt hands on him. Nice strong hands and fingers working up and down his arms and there was a weird smell in the air.

"Neji what the hell?"

"Its Hinata's hurt cream. It helps with aches and stuff. I am observing your chakra as I do this to see if there is any change." Shikamaru didn't care why he was doing it only that it felt way too nice to have the older nin's hands on him. He fell right back to sleep.

"KAMI SAMA! is that Neji in bed with Shikamaru" he heard Ino shout and he woke up to the whole original genin team was here and not just his team, Shy's team was here too and Neji's team. Thankfully only Ino and Choji were in the room but the rest had to have heard her.

"Come on Ino let them get dressed so we can start the party" Choji said pulling his loud mouthed fiancee away.

"Party?"

"Yes the engagement slash get well shika party" Choji said and he groaned

when the door closed shut he said "I know you're up Hyuuga so stop faking."

Neji opened one pale eye and said "that happened didn't it?"

"Yeah why didn't you leave when you felt them? "

"I have no reason to hide, besides I didn't feel them until it was too late."

He got up and walked out of Shikamaru's room shirtless, the Nara heard the silence and felt the tension this was going to be a nightmare of a party.

He threw on some clothes and went out to greet his guests. Choji had apologized for Ino and Sakura had quietly asked if Neji was the reason they only had one date. Ten Ten was eyeing him like she eyed her targets and the party wasn't even in full swing yet. There was music playing and people laughing and Shikamaru stepped out onto his balcony for a smoke he didn't realize there was someone there.

"Whatever happened to I am not doing anything with him and the Hyuuga's straight."

"What about it? He was supposed to check on my chakra every four hours we fell asleep that's all. Damn it Shy why do you care? You pushed me away remember." He kept his voice low enough so no one would hear what they were saying but to someone who knew the shadow nin it was clear that this was an intense personal conversation.

"He is not straight and we weren't going to work Sly"

"Fuck off Shy! we worked for seven years... Anyways you should worry more about Kiba right now then me. Did you see the way he kept staring at you and Neji on mission?"

"Yes what of it?"

"He is having a hard time adjusting to the fact that the two of you kissed. He told me he should have known you were that way." He saw the brows arch and he knew Shino had no idea. Neji watched him enter from the balcony with the Aburame still on the balcony. He hadn't answered a single question and he was aware that a few of their collegues were looking at him funny . When Shikamaru passed him he said "you need to leave now if you are going to make it to your meeting with the Hokage"

"shit" and then he was gone.

The Hokage gave him a clean bill of health so he went cloud watching. He didn't want to be at the party anyways. He got home late and was surprised to find his mother in front of his door.

"mom?"

He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Is it true?"

"huh? Is what true mom?"

"I heard it from someone who heard it from someone. I should have known first Shikamaru I didn't raise you to be disrespectful or to lie. Why couldn't you just tell me? Were you scared all this time that I would not accept you?" Yoshino Nara was on a roll and she was so into it that she didn't realize her son had been lost in her rant until now.

"Mom calm down ok, easy. Ask the questions and I'll answer. Why don't we go in?. Why are you outside?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your partner." His mom said in a sweet but deadly voice. He opened his door to find the apartment spotless and Neji not within visible distance. He went for the sake service. He poured his mom a cup and poured himself one.

"Ask the questions mom or do you want me to guess?"

"Why a Hyuuga? a shunned one at that? why didn't you tell me? is it a phase? when did you figure it out. How does it work in terms of marriage and kids? and is it a phase?" she asked all those questions and he took his sake to the head and then he said

" I didn't tell you because you and dad always told me you would always love me that there was nothing I could do wrong. I didn't think this would matter greatly besides I am still trying to work it out myself. I don't think its a phase. If it is its a really long one. I don't know about marriage and kids mom. Can I ask exactly what you heard?"

"That Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga were found in bed together and that you looked cozy. That was the most accurate rumor. There was one about how you had been caught in the act and one involving chakra points and long hair. Though I was shocked when I heard I also knew it was a possible explanation for why you arent married yet and have no girlfriend."

Chakra points and long hair ..huh? Shikamaru promised to find out a little more about that one later. He looked at his mom and said "what do you have against the Hyuugas?"

"Nothing"

"Ok... well mom I am not dating Neji so relax. We just slept together" The minute the words left his mouth he knew they were the wrong ones. His mother paled and said

"Well that's hardly fair to the young man and I have raised you better then that. Shika how could you just... just have sex with the man and not care about it"

"eew mom please don't ever say that word in my presence again.. that's just wrong." shikamaru shuddered and said "You are right, you raised me better then that. He was in my room checking on my chakra, every four hours as per the Godaime's orders. We have just come back from mission. I was tired I fell asleep he must have too. Ino came over for the party and found us like that."

He watched as his mother took a deep breath and said "so you're not..."

"I don't like labels and rules mom. I can have kids if I want to I can even marry but at this point in my life I don't think it will be a great idea."

"Why Shika? do you not like girls?"

"sure I like girls mom but not where it counts." Yoshino poured herself another drink.

"I can't beilive I wont have any grandkids."

"Mom we can talk about grandkids later down the line ok. Now I still have a mission report to write or else it will be late"

"late won't do Shikamaru so go ahead and finish it. I will get out of your way . Come home for sunday dinner." He nodded and watched as his mother left his apartment.

"The mission report that I finished up for you and gave the the Godaime this afternoon."

"The very same" Shikamaru smirked.

He saw the look on Neji's face and knew the older nin was about to say something he raised his hand up and said

"This is not your problem or your fault. I was like this before you moved in so I don't want to hear it. Besides my mom will get over it she always does." He went into the his room.

Neji decided that he wanted to soak in the baths but he didn't want the drama so he waited until pre dawn. At two am he left his place and went to the public bathhouse that was in the outskirts of the city on your way out of town. This one was never crowded and tonight it was deserted. He showered then climbed into the hot bath water . He was there for about an hour when he felt some familiar chakra. Was the Nara following him? He peeked around the bath area and saw a sight that had him half hard in an instant. Shikamaru was in the shower. Hair down, broad shoulders hunched over as one hand supported his weight and the other hand was stroking his well endowed member. With growing excitment the Hyuuga realized that even masturbation was an area the Nara was lazy in. He took his time as he stroked . Whatever he was thinking about it must have been good because he was licking his lips and thrusting into his hand. Before he knew it Neji was behind Shikamaru.

He had meant to get up and leave so why was he turning the Nara around. Neji clapsed a hand to the back of Nara's neck and brought his lips crashing down on him. This kiss was explosive, hungry and demanding. Shikamaru was pushed into the wall and Neji started kissing his neck and clavicle. Nipping and biting his way down the warm planes that were the Nara's upper body. Neji could feel the shower at his back and he heard the little sounds Shikamaru was making but he wanted to hear more. He took Shikamaru's enlarged member into his mouth as both of his hands palmed the Nara's perfect ass.

"Hnn...shit Nej" The Nara said in an utterly gutteral moan and Neji decided he was going to make the Nara scream. Neji worked his hands on that ass until he had one slender finger pushing against Shikamaru's pucker while he deep throated the man. He teased the hole but never went in and when Shikamaru tried to push his ass back to meet the finger it was avoided.

"Nej.. shit..."

Neji indulged him and pushed on slender finger in.

"aahh shit yes" The Nara said head thrown back. Neji was enjoying the sight of The Nara totally enjoying himself. The Nara tasted like he smelled woodsy musky and addicting. Neji added another finger inside and that one found the Nara's prostate if Nara's "AAAH there" was anything to go by. Neji proceeded to finger fuck and stroke that bundle of nerves until the Nara was shooting his cum down his throat. He was in the process of taking out his own dick to fuck the Nara with when he felt a another chakra signature.

"Damn Him" Neji said and made seals as Shikamaru watched spent on the ground of the public bath house. Kiba found him like that panting naked on the ground.

"You are such a perv, I never knew tha.t Tell me Shikamaru do you often masturbate in bathhouses ?" Damn dog nose Shikamaru gave him the finger and moved under the spray once again hoping Kiba couldn't pick up Neji's scent on him too.

"I spoke to him, or rather he spoke to me and I am over it so I wanted to thank you. Its like you said he isn't any different and its not like he's crushing on me or anything. We back to being good.

" Wait you spoke to Shino and he told you he's not crushing on you"

"Yeah its like you said he doesnt like every guy he meets."

"Glad I could be of help." Then Kiba was gone. He moved to the baths and laid there wondering if that had really happened. If Neji had really given him the best blow job of his life in a freaking bathouse? This was so out of character for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Yare Yare Yare... lol this snuck up on me. I didn't think it would be as long as it ended up being. Nor as hard as it was to write. Though I am glad because I am not sure if I can get my next update as soon the last few. I have a test to take for work and a birthday and a date. Lets hear it for me getting old as dirt. Yay. I am also not mentally all that stable right now. That's usually a plus though the more weak I am emotially the more I throw myself into my stories escape and all of that. Anyways I am thinking I want to do the Kiba/shino lemon but its not a strong feeling I have. I honestly don't know what that would look like not sure I want to find out either. I think its important to the story though. Uggh I wish I had some plot bunny help or a nice drink.**

**So any anyways lol Next up the dinner at the parents, perhaps the kiba/shino lemon and some shennanigans in the guise of a birthday party or just a party. Also big thanks to my two reviewers. If any of you following or favorting.. i'm aware that's a made up word want to speak up..or something that would be nice too. reviews make the fan fiction world go Now on with the story.**

**Oh wait. I wont do a i don't own Naruto disclaimer for every chapter I do it once for the story. Though i feel i should mention this chapter contains zest.. not quite lemon but lemon lite perhaps.. so its bxb don't like don't read.**

"Oi! Shikamaru you must be feeling a lot better" Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows and giving him thumbs up sign. It was clear that the Shikamaru had no idea what Uzumaki was talking about. It was also clear that he hadn't been near a mirror in the past two days. Today was inspection day for the chunin and Jounin shinobi of Konohana. They came in groups and it was uniform inspection then they did a physical test to make sure they kept up with their own personal training. It usually ended with sparring of some kind and at night the Ambu inspection occured. That one was a little bit different. Rising voices brought the quiet nin back from his mental conversation.

"Oh so it wasn't masturbation that night at the bathhouse it was with someone else!" Kiba's loud voice was heard then the fanged shinobi went quiet. A betting pool was started as to who the genius had been screwing at the bathhouse. By the time Hokage showed up with Ibiki and Shikaku Nara the betting pool had increased to include a few shinobi on top of the three Kunoichi and what would you know Neji's name was at the top of the list.

" I doubt Shikamaru would be stupid enough to fuck Neji in the bathhouse after the rumors that spread about them. I'm betting the genius had another playmate" This came from Sai who the Hyuuga thought had improved much in his social interactions.

"Mina... you guys should stop teasing Shikamaru and Neji its clear that they are enjoying the springtime of their youth" This from an overexcited Lee.

"So.. Shikamaru will you tell us who left you that love bite? huh? please..." Naruto begged and Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't known.

"Let it go Naruto" Shikamaru said quietly

"It doesn't matter who left him the bite we have more important business to attend to" Shino deadpanned near Naruto and Naruto took a step back. Shino still gave him the creeps sometimes.

"Yes Naruto before the Hokage punches you into the scenary" Sakura said fists clenched.

"Huh"

The Hokage cleared her throat and everyone stood at attention.

"Morning today is inspection day. If you are here you made it through uniform inspection so lets focus. This year's testing will be slightly different. We'll do the sparring first and then the obstacle course. Sparring partners are as follows"

Neji droned her out until he heard "Shikamaru Nara-Ten Ten Kire," This would be interesting to watch. He got comfortable for what was bound to be an interesting match .

An hour and a half later an injured Shikamaru won via his shadow sewing technic and a very creative,ingenius way of cornering the weapons specialist.

"That's enough the two of you are cleared to go to the obstacle course Hatake Kakashi is waiting for you there. Next up Shino Aburame- Hyuuga Neji"

Neji smiled now he could release some pent up anger. Its not like he would fail. He had seen Hinata practice with Aburame enough to know his weak points besides Neji was trained with Ibiki in the arts of torture and interogation and he knew that not all torture had to be physical. He knew Aburame fought long distance well so Neji would get real close and personal with him. It took a long time but once he was inside the Aburame personal space he fought to stay there. In one of his moves he ended up damn near stradling the Aburame.

"You were very quiet in the discussion about Nara's love bite and I noticed you weren't one of the choices for his love bite. Tell me Aburame did he moan for you like he did for me?"

The Aburame growled and flipped Neji but it did nothing to the Tai Jutsu expert and once he was back inside the bug nin's personal space he said ..

"How did you let such a succulent man go? did he not taste good to you? because he tastes great to me. As a matter of fact I can't get the taste of him out of my mouth or my mind."

In a veru uncharacteristic show of force the Bug nin lost control and fought like crazy to pin down the Gentle Fist user. It didn't work and he wasn't watching what he was doing so he made a wrong move and Neji was on top of him with a kunai pressed to his neck.

Neji smiled and leaned forward his hair making a curtain between the both of them. He made sure people could still see his lips he had enough rumors running about him. He said to the Aburame. "You lost him and your loss is most definitely my gain wouldn't you say so?"

"Hyuuga, Aburame you guys are good. Off to the obstacle course you go"

Later on that night when both Shinobi had gone to bed one of them was attacked. He didn't have time to say anything before he was knocked out cold. He woke up in a plain black room naked as the day he was born. Ibiki entered the room and the younger shinobi muttered a what a drag.

"So Nara what have you been doing with your time other then fucking the Hyuuga senseless"

"huh?"

"We've gathered information that says you've spent a lot of time with Hyuuga, possibly fucking his brains out"

"what do you want Ibiki?"

"Well information of course. Its by your hint that the Hokage saved the Hyuuga and now it looks like she saved him only for him to be your fuck toy. Maybe you were the reason he was trialed in the first place" Ibiki leaned over him and Shikamaru locked his muscles so he wouldn't cringe. The older battle hardened nin always creeped Shikamaru out.

Ibiki yanked his hair out of his ponytail and touched the Ambu tattoo he sported at the base of his hair line so that it was hidden in his hair. Ever since several Ambu nins had been targeted by the tattoo they wore on their arms the rules had changed. Once you joined Ambu you had to get the tattoo still but in a hidden place that was harder to recognize but it was your choice. Shikamaru had chosen the base of the neck because his hair would hide it and sometimes he still had to show it.

"Did you forget who you serve? Has the Hyuuga got you cock whipped? whats the matter Shika-chan dick got your tongue?" Ibiki said and laughed.

"You didn't state what kind of information you were after Ibiki? So why don't you just ask and I'll answer unless of course verbal information isn't what you're looking for.?"

"And what kind of information would I be looking for Shika -chan?"

Ibiki taunted. Shikamaru was almost certain this was his Ambu test just like he had taken the earlier Jounin test. On the off chance that he was wrong he would be making an enemy out of Ibiki forever and that wasn't something he never wanted. If it was just work the older nin would forgive him, hopefully.

"Come closer and I'll tell you" he said shimmying from his bindings so his hands had more room behind his back. Ibiki followed the movement closely but he was staring at Shikamaru's dick and the Nara was pretty sure that his dick wasn't as dangerous as his hands.

Ibiki leaned over him and the Nara smiled.

"Perhaps you are upset you didn't get to sample the goods first and want to know if I am indeed good enough to have made even a Hyuuga come out of the fold for me?"

Ibiki licked his lips so Nara continued.."You been sitting here in your torture room wondering just how well Neji sucks my cock or maybe you've been wondering what's it like to be buried deep inside of me. How tight I am and if I can suck dick well enough to make a man like Neji Hyuuga forget his station and go against his clan."

Shikamaru strained his neck so that his breath was fanning Ibiki's face and as he said clan he stuck his tongue out and licked ibiki's neck. The only part of him his tongue would reach. Upon contact with Shikamaru's tongue Ibiki's eyes closed and he said quietly.

"You pass" Then he left out of the room. The Nara uttered a troublesome as he realized he was still in those bindings only Ibiki could fucking tie. To his utter mortification his father came in and cut the bindings.

"That was quite creative you might want to steer clear of Ibiki for a while. Though he understands its just part of the job having the Hokage witness his interrogation being turned on him might make him bitter." Shikamaru sweat dropped the Hokage had been watching too.

"Oh and your mother says to bring Neji to sunday dinner. Since it appears that her son made her realize that she had an unfounded dislike for the Hyuugas. She says that maybe meeting one who was disowned by them might give her a better view of them then the ones at the compound."

The elder Nara laughed at his son's expression as he threw him his bottoms. Shikamaru didn't bother with them he just made the hand seals to transport back to his place and poofed in on a shocked Hyuuga who was up getting a glass of water.

"Ambu test?" Neji asked and shikamaru nodded putting his bottoms on and reaching for a cigarette.

"That bad huh?"

"Something like that. Look is there anything I can do to make sure you come to sunday dinner with me at my parents place?"

" Shikamaru don't you think we should start dating before you just take me to meet the parents?"

Shikamaru groaned and said "Do you want to date me? Or you just want to jump my bones? because frankly I am not sure what you want?"

" I thought we didn't like each other like that?"

"Yeah me too. Look its not me who wants you to come to dinner its my mom. Don't ask ok but you have been invited to dinner at my parents place."

"Ok then but usually dinner and sex precedes the meet the parents thing right? or so I'm told."

"Yeah but give me a break Neji do you really want to have dinner with me? a public dinner because we have dinner here all the time."

Shikamaru was puffing on his cigarette when he got his second shock of the day.

"I'm not scared Shikamaru so yeah actually why not. I enjoyed our time at the bar together why not go out to dinner just the two of us."

Shikamaru wasn't scared either but this scared him. Not the idea of being out on the town with Neji no. The idea that he would enjoy dinner with Neji too fucking much. He didn't want to fall in love with a gorgeous nin and be left hanging again.

"um yeah sure"

"Good then its a date. How does wednesday work for you?"

"Fine"

Then he high tailed it out of there and into his room. When the hell had his life gotten so complicated.

He was at the academy all week long so on Wednesday out of impulse he walked Asuma's boy home. When Kurenai sensei opened the door she looked at him and laughed.

"I was wondering when you would show up here." she took both boys in and one went to do his homework while the other sat down. Kurenai set a tea cup in front of him and said

"I know why you're here Shikamaru and neither Asuma nor I care who you love as long as you're happy."

"I don't love Neji and are you sure he wouldn't care?"

"Asuma loved you guys like his own kids. Does your father or mother care?"

"Umm Jury's still out on mom but dad doesn't care at least not that I know of"

"Its the granndkids isn't it? Every mother wants some but its ok I am sure the two of you can adopt. Or you could have that little monster." she pointed to her son

"You can bring him back when he is a teenager" she added.

"He is doing well in his classes" Shikamaru said

"I'm glad but its because he has pretty good teachers."

"And a great mom"

"Dear Shikamaru flattery will get you far with me. so what's the real reason you're here kid?"

"well I can't really ask my mom or Hinata so how about you tell me what to wear on my first date?"

"Fashion advice really? I think you should ask your pregnant team mate."

"Ino no way"

"Shikamaru I am aware you ditched the engament party and haven't been close to those two lately. Asuma would be sad about it and I've actually heard Ino complain about how you aren't around anymore. I know as people grow up they change but you three have been friends forever do you really want the one constant thing in your life to change that much?"

Kurenai sensei always knew what to say. He shook his head no and went to help the little guy with his homework then he hugged her and left. He had enough time if Ino didn't take too long.

He knocked on Choji and Ino's door and Ino opened.

"Shika-kun what's up."

"Listen I know 've been distant and shady but I want to make it up to you. How about you and I go shopping. I can get you a congrats gift and you can help me dress for my date."

Just as he thought Ino squealed and dragged him out the door.

"You know this wont change anything right. You are still a part of our family."

"I know Ino its just been troublesome adjusting. In between you guys getting married and my sudden gay status life has been hectic."

"I'm sorry I screamed it out loud."

"Its ok I'm not ashamed, not even sure if I am one hundred percent gay."

"It doesnt matter what or who you do Shika as long as you're happy. You were sad for a long time with Shino I don't want that to happen with Neji. Gentle fist or not I will kill him if he hurts you" Shikamaru stared at his blond friend.

"Yes I knew and I kept it quiet because I didn't want shino's wrath."

"But Neji's is fine?"

"Yes Shino's wrath comes with bugs... eeewww" Shikamaru laughed it was so typical of Ino.

He was dragged from store to store as Ino picked item upon item. She finally settled with a black vest over a gray shirt. He drew the line at the leather pants though so she settled for dark denim jeans and he didn't allow her to pick his shoes because really.. that boot looked like it had a heel and he wasn't gay enough for that. So he wore a pair of Vans same gray as the shirt.

"Really Shika the boot looks better."

"No I'm not doing it. Look you can play with my hair but then we're even and besides if you and I talk this out I am going to be late to my first date."

"You can be late, its fashionable."

"Really you think Neji Hyuuga will tolerate me being late?"

"You have a point." she said pulling at his hair tie. Shikamaru closed his eyes. This was troublesome but at least Ino was forgiving him.

"Ok you can look now"

His hair was down and out and not in some crazy way either. Ino had done something to make it more straight but it wasn't bone straight and down his back like the Hyuuga his hair was falling down framing his face.

"wow"

"Yeah Shika you're freaking hot"

Shika looked down and said "shit I'm freaking going to be late. Ino I love you gotta run tell Choji I came by and I'll be by again later on"

"Ok "

The Nara rushed home and saw the note "The Secret Garden 8 pm"

Damn Secret Garden was a high end restaurant that was frequented by the wealthiest and the best. He wasn't even sure where it was so he couldn't transport. So instead he walked really fast to the distric and asked around. When he was near there he bumped into Shino who was on his way from somewhere.

"Shikamaru"

"Shit Shy this is so not the time I'm late."

"But your hair?"

"I know ok its Ino look I really have to go its my bad for bumping into you" he said as he made his way to the restaurant. He arrived and asked the hostess "Hyuuga table? Neji Hyuuga"

"Hyuuga Neji reservations for two?"

"Yeah. He is waiting for you here let me show you" the hostess guided him to Neji. Neji saw him and stared. He looked him up and down. He sat down and Neji said "You look handsome"

"Thanks so do you. Sorry about being late"

"Its fine I anticipated as much. I ordered sake"

"Thanks so why this place?"

"Why not? Its a wonderful place the menu here is equisite besides if you were going to get all dressed up for me I was of course going to show you off . Though my plan worked a little better then I thought."

"why you say that? and who said I got all dressed up for you? This is the work of one troublesome female."

"Shikamaru are you really that oblivious. Everyone has been staring at you since you got here. Men and women alike. I think its the hair and which female?"

"Ino, and no I hadn't noticed. How about you since the rumor spread you must have been getting your share of looks"

"Looks aint the only thing I've been getting since that little tid bit came out."

"Oh yeah what else?"

"You're supposed to be the genius. I got propositioned of course. You'd be amazed at the amount of people who are at least questioning, I never knew there was that many people."

"So why me" Nara asked as the drinks came

"He really did a number on you Nara. Why not you would be a better question to ask. You are perfect partner material. You are well educated, well manered, loyal to your friends,a great shinobi, You are sexy as hell and You know when to push and when to let go. How about me.. why did you actually say yes?" Shikamaru heard the doubt in Neji's voice and said

"You kidding right? Who wouldn't want a date with Neji Hyuuga? He must have hurt you too. You already know you have great qualities. I am going to list the ones I personally like. Quiet, neat, sexy and you can keep up with me. Maybe even best me at my own games one day. I enjoy the silence with you. Its peacefull and I need peacefull since I am always getting myself into troublesome things."

The menu was brought over and Neji asked "Do you want me to order for you since I know the menu here?"

"sure"

Neji ordered for the both of them. They spoke about music, movies, books and they had quite a bit in common dinner went by really fast and Shikamaru was lost in his own thoughts until Neji waved a hand in his face.

"Shikamaru I paid we can go now"

"I wish you would have let me pay my part."

"No it was a date I asked so I pay." They walked out walking close together and took a walk. They ended up getting ice cream that Shikamaru did pay for.

"chocolate cake for dessert, chocoloate ice cream now.. could you have a thing for chocolate?"

"very observant. now I observed that you kind of went into your own world when you realized we had a lot in common. Though I cannot see what you have in common with the Aburame it must be what your silence was about care to explain?"

"I'd rather not its not important. So have you been on a date before?"

"No and you?"

"No so how does it feel?"

"good a ittle bit naughty even"

"why naughty?"

"Well I'm a Hyuuga wether I am stricken from the records or not I was raised Hyuuga this feels like I should get caught and punished. It feels too good to be real."

Shika looked at Neji. In his brown button down and white dress pants he looked like the picture of wealthy and sexy man.

"I know what you mean."

They got back to the apartment and Neji said "if this is a date there needs to be a goodnight kiss."

"For someone who has never been on a date you sure are well informed."

"Are you stalling Shikamaru?" Neji said in a decadent made for sex way

"Maybe" Shikamaru teased and Neji reached out lightning quick and pulled Neji to him. He pulled Shikamaru's lips to his own and thoroughly kissed him. The Nara's taste was fucking addictive and by the time he pulled away he was panting.

"Night Nara" He said opening their door.

"Night Nej"Nara said lips swollen from their kiss eyes half mast by arousal.

That morning Shikamaru's alarm clock rang since he was still doing work at the academy he had to keep school hours. He sleepily stumbled into the bathroom only to realize it was already occupied.

"Shit sorry" He said even as his eyes traveled over all that pale exposed flesh and all of a sudden he wasn't sleepy at all.

"Don't be, I was just thinking about you." Shikamaru had the grace to blush since Neji was hard. He also had a beautiful fucking cock. Tall and slim with a nice sized mushroom head. Shika licked his lips and Neji spoke in that made for sex voice of his

"why did you lick your lips Shika would you like a taste?"

Shika couldn't have replied even if he wanted to. Instead he just opened the sliding door to the shower and kissed Neji. Neji took control of the kiss and when both shinobi's risen erections touched it was Nara who moaned into the kiss. It was also him who pulled away and dropped to his knees like a servant before his master and started to deep throat Neji. What the Nara lacked for in finess he made up for in eagerness. It wasn't long before Neji threw his head back and Shikamaru glanced up as Neji's face contorted with pleasure and Neji emptied himself in Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru kept sucking long after Neji was spent.

"Shhhit Shika baby please ssstop" Shikamaru got up and kissed Neji .

"Get out of here I'm going to be late for work" He said and Neji left him.

He couldn't focus at work and the day was long. He walked Asuma's boy home and ran into Kiba.

"What are you stalking me?"

"No but I remembered something. That night there was another scent in the air. One like Hinata's but heavier, Muskier. Could it be that it was Neji you were fucking at the bathhouse?"

"Can I ask why you care? Its like you're infatuated with me or something."

"No its not that. I guess I am just curious."

"About what?"

"How it feels ?"

They were walking towards his apartment now.

"How what feels ? sex with a guy? Its not for everyone Kiba. The first time hurts but if its with someone you care about or someone you trust its pretty amazing."

"Any suggestions on who?" Shikamaru took a deep breath. This was it. If he suggested Shino then Shino would leave him alone. It would hurt but Shino would get the guy he has always wanted.

"Try Shino. You trust him, he is a friend of yours and maybe he'll be willing to go there with you. I am not saying Shino is gay or that he will do it but you might want to try him. Listen Neji has enough shit going on without you spreading rumors about us fucking in a bathhouse. My mother heard the last rumor so please keep that shit to yourself. Besides there are other things you can do with your cock out besides fucking that leaves you breathless."

Then he left Kiba standing there. As soon as he crossed his apartment he wished he hadn't. Shino was inside looking uncomfortable with Neji sitting down giving his best poker face. A tea setting was on the table.

"Kami sake are you and kiba in cahoots? You guys team tagging me or something."

Both shinobi looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"One of you better say what this is about and soon."

Shikamaru reached inside his back pocket and plucked a cigarette.

"I am here to speak to you."

"ok I am going to have a smoke. You can talk on the balcony." Shikamaru said as he stalked to his balcony. He lit up and waited.

"Slick where were you running off to"

"A date at the tea pot with Neji why?"

He heard Shino gasp and then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"You wore your hair down outside for him"

"It was Ino's idea but it looked nice so i did it."

"You hate wearing your hair out outside"

"Yeah I do but that night I changed my mind."

"Did he give you the love bite?"

"Kami help me! we've been through this Shy not your damn business!" Shikamaru growled. He was losing it. Shy had left him after seven years why the hell did he think he could do this to him now.

"Please I need to know " Shy said in a very low and emotial voice.

"Yes, it was him and to answer your next question no I didn't sleep with him."

Shikamaru finished his cigarette and lit a new one. Man he needed some sake and soon.

"I don't think Kiba and I will work out and I am upset that you didn't go on a date with me"

Shika barked out a bitter laugh. "Ah man this is fucking rich coming from the guy who wouldn't even walk near me when we were dating. Who took showers upon showers after we were done because he thought others would smell me on him. Now you what? huh you want a date with me ? you want me back? That's not happening Shy. Leave me some fucking dignity!. Besides I just had a conversation with Kiba I think you might get your wish after all. He wants to find out what its like having sex with a guy and I'm pretty sure he is going to ask you."

That statement didn't have the impact he thought it would. Shino didn't respond like he'd heard him. He just said

"Maybe you were right all those years. Maybe I was just chasing an idea. I miss us Slick, I miss you. We had it good for a while didn't we?"

"Past tense Shy you left and now nothing is the same anymore. All I remeber is the hurt, the pain, the shame of you leaving, you washing my scent off. Not being able to mark you. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"I know you Slick if you didn't sleep with him it means you don't want him either"

"Not yet but he has something you don't. He and I went out in public, He didn't wash me off of him and he isn't scared about what would happen if someone found out he marked me."

"Maybe I'm not anymore either"

"Maybe? look I have shit to do, a life you know. You and kiba stay the hell away from me for a while. "

"If that's what you want"

"Yeah give me like a week to get my life right. I will always be there if you need me but we can't do this anymore. Besides you didn't start showing interest in me until Neji moved in. Jealousy isn't attractive on you."

Shikamaru left his balcony not caring if Shino stayed or not. He took out the sake and started drinking. He had stuff to do but he couldn't care less. The possibility that Shy and him could be a thing again scared him. The bug nin had indeed done a number on him. He remembered what sex was like with Shy. How the bug nin was sweet and considerate yet sexually agressive. He tried remembering shit outside of the bedroom and he was either too drunk by then or they hadn't done much. Someone interrupted his thinking.

"Jeeze and the roomate wasn't invited to the pity party.. what a shame."

Shikamaru looked at Neji who was only wearing dark gray lounge bottoms and he groaned. All that pale flesh and that long hair. Neji's body was chiseled. Wiry muscle upon wiry muscle and pink dusted nipples.

"Shit you tryna kill me Neji? Are you in on it too this conspiracy to drive the genius mentally insane."

"No I was just checking on you. I didn't hear everything but from what I gather you and Shino might be a thing again."

Shikamaru handed him a bottle of sake and laughed.

"If that is the information gathering skill level you have I don't know how you made it to chunin. He apparently had a change of heart after he saw me heading to you with my hair down and all dressed up. I can't get the showers and other demeaning shit out of my mind"

"I think I missed something... showers?"

"Yeah drink up and maybe you'll catch up."

Shikamaru emptied his bottle of sake and took our his hair tie rubbed his neck and after he heard Neji drink he said

"He used to take showers after we were done so no one could smell me on him. Once he took a shower I knew I was getting no more. It bothered me you know. Like he couldn't stand for anyone to know."

He felt Neji move and in a rush of power and movement he was on the floor between the Hyuuga's lap and the Hyuuga was pulling off his flak jacket and shirt.

"Neji please I can't"

He felt air near his ear and Neji's sinful voice said "Relax Nara not everything is about sex with me. I'm just going to rub your neck and back and I'm here if you want to talk" He felt Neji's strong capable hands on his neck turning his knots and himself into putty and he moaned.

"Shiiit you do that shit just right."

"It isn't the only thing I do just right. Tell me Nara how does a strong take charge shinobi like yourself end up a bottom and how in the world are you the only shinobi of a high ranking clan who can be as gay as he wants. Are you not going to take over after your father dies?"

Shikamaru laughed "You don't mince words do you Hyuuga?. Its just because I have to be in control and thinking all the time that I prefer to bottom. Then its not me who has to be in control I can just enjoy myself and the Naras are a little different from other clans. We value other things. Sure I'll take over the clan and sure I will probably have to have kids but its not a given. The continuation of the clan isn't solely on my hands. As long as I can continue to be mentally sharp and make decisions for my clan they won't fight me much about the kid thing. Besides you should know that if they force the issue it would be too troublesome for me to continue. I will just let them name someone else. I don't want to be leader of anything. Then again I didn't want to be chunnin or Jounin or Ambu so who knows."

Neji was rubbing his scalp now those strong hands were in his hair and that shit turned him on. He shifted in his seat to hide his erection. Then Neji pulled on his hair and exposed his neck.

"Hnnn...what the hell Neji?" Shikamaru moaned out and he heard a deep, sexy laugh and that voice near his ear again.

"You don't have to hide from me Shikamaru, not from me. I know you have an erection. You couldn't hide that thing if you wanted to." Then the massage was back on. Shikamaru spead his legs wider and just leaned back. He was tired , horny and he dozed off. He didn't feel it when Neji moved him to his room nor when he hung on to Neji so hard Neji couldn't move and decided there were worse things then falling asleep next to the peacefull Nara.

He woke up early way too early and realized he had a half naked sleeping Neji in his arms. he was thinking about work, dinner with his folks as he ran his hands lightly over the pale expanse of flesh that was Neji's chest. He stared at the contrast his tanned hand made on that pale flesh.

He lightly brushed Neji's pink nipples and kissed Neji's navel. Then he felt Neji grab his hands.

"You going to get yourself in trouble if you keep this up." He said in a sleepy better then sex voice and Shika groaned.

In a quick move Neji was over him and he realized that he was just in his boxer briefs. Neji had stripped him down before bed. It made him feel nice that Neji was observant enough to note he hated sleeping in clothes. Neji's mouth was next to his ear and he jerked and moaned when Neji sucked on his lobe and his peircing.

"Nnn shhh" was all he was able to say. Neji seemed verbal enough for the both of them though.

"You like it when I speak dirty to you huh, or is it my voice you like"

Neji bit down on his neck then sucked where he bit and Shikamaru started moving not sure if he wanted to get away or closer. Neji was great with his tongue and he didn't move from his neck. In a matter of minutes Shika was reduced to a puddle of need.

"Shhit Neji you fucking tease.. please"

"Please what Nara? You're going to have to be more articulate then that."

"Please touch me" he said bucking his hips against Neji's hard on and he licked his lips.

"You want me to touch that beautiful cock of yours"

"Yesss, Yess"

"With this" Neji said licking his collar bone "or with this" Then he ran his hands up and down the Nara's arms.

"Hnn, tongue "

"You like that don't you me sucking you off" Shit Shikamaru was sure if the Hyuuga didn't shut up he was going to come soon. It was dangerous for the Hyuuga to be speaking in that low totally fuckable voice. His voice should be bottled and marked as a forbidden Jutsu because it could make people like him do anything.

He got a break as Neji moved down his body to his boxers. Shikamaru watched as Neji kissed and licked down his body and that was a hell of a sight. Shikamaru moaned again as he closed his eyes and and felt the slow drag of his underwear down his legs.

"Kami how the Aburame left you I have no clue. You are so responsive Shikamaru, so fucking gorgeous like this." he opened his eyes again to see Neji in his pale glory looking down at him as if he was indeed gorgeous. He closed his eyes as Neji descended upon his cock and he hissed when he felt the warm suction and hot tongue on his cock. Shikamaru spead his legs wide and let himself sink into the wonderful feeling that was Neji sucking his cock. He was enjoying it to the fullest and he opened his mouth wide when he felt Neji's tongue at his entrance.

"Aaah Hnnn what.. the ..fuck.. Neeejjj" he moaned as the Hyuugas stroked him while licking his ass hole. He screamed again when Neji started sucking on his asshole. It was too freaking wonderful and Shikamaru was bucking and moaning like he'd never had sex before.

He felt a tightning in his stomach and a chill spill up his spine.

"NeJi.. Shhit I'm close"

"No Shika you're fucking there. Do you have any idea how sexy you are dick hard as steel, asshole wet and jumping for more. "

Damn who knew the Hyuuga had such a dirty mouth but shikamaru loved it. The imagery he produced, what shikamaru had seen. Neji was going to make Shika cum good and without even fucking him. Again he felt a rush of air near his ear, felt Neji's weight on him. His dick trapped within the confines of both their chests. He was breathing hard already and then Neji said

"I bet it feels like heaven to be insde you. Can you imagine it Shika, my dick inside of you pounding into you."

Shikamaru stopped breathing. The thought of Neji fucking him took his fucking breath away. It had never been like this with Shino. Don't get him wrong it was great sex but this was like sex on E. The feel and scent of Neji all around him. Shika took a deep breath before he passed out and sucked on Neji's neck as their hips rocked back and forth in an effortless beat.

"Neji please" he wishpered in his ear

"you want to get fucked right"

"Shiiit yes"

"Not yet Shika I think you need more time. When I fuck you I want to be the only one doing so. I want to have no doubts that my dick is the only one you'll take. I want to cum inside of you and mark you as mine. I want to fuck you so good you come looking for it again and again. I want to make it so my dick is the only one your ass remembers. That nothing feels right after me."

If that cocky bastard didn't shut up he would come and where did he get off thinking Shikamaru was a slut?!. Shikamaru was about to tell Neji to get off him when he felt one slender but battle worn finger enter him and strike dead center. He bucked up strong enough to shove the Hyuuga up with him and in that moment everything changed. Neji growled and pinned his legs on him so that Shikamaru couldn't move. His legs laid splayed open as his arms were trapped by the Hyuuga. He had a moment of looking the Hyuuga in the eye. Sex makes people vulnerable and in that moment he saw what Neji had guarded and what perhaps Neji himself didn't know yet. There was feeling there, not just lust, feelings and if he was honest with himself his eyes probably showed the same thing. He wanted to slow it down, wanted to pump the breaks because he knew if they continued they would both let their gurads down. He opened his mouth and Neji plunged his tongue in as he added another finger.

"Neji" shikamaru growled into his mouth and Neji drank his name down. They had to stop this wasn't fucking anymnore, it wasn't just a blow job and they both knew it. His prostate being massaged messed with him head. The feelings that Neji was bringing up in him were dangerous and he was defenseless against it. Neji must have felt it too because he tried to pull away. Shika didn't let him. He wrapped his legs around Neji's back and then Neji did something. He pulled chakra to his fingers and when they grazed shika's prostate again Shika came with a shout and a white out. The world broke for him. He felt like he was falling in no specific direction and then there was nothing.

Neji watched Shikamaru sleep knowing he should wake him. It had been thirty minutes since he'd passed out. He had to get up and get ready for work too but he could not bring himself to do it. Shikamaru looked peaceful and fucking hot at the same time and Neji was still too raw. What the hell had happened between them. This had started out innocently enough. A blow job here and there and mutual appreciation. When the hell had a simple blow job turned into an Iwant you to be mine thing and what was all that verbal diahrreah of his. He should have kept his mouth shut instead of exposing how he felt like that. He hadn't even know that was how he felt. He would have to becareful it wouldn't do to let himself be captured by the Nara and be hurt. He was already damanged by fine men with reputations because after all they never took the risk. No matter what the Nara said he knew when push came to shove he wouldn't be making a stand. wouldn't choose Neji over his family. He went to get a bath cloth to wipe the Nara down then he changed his mind and licked the Nara's essence off of him. The Nara had cum hard and long and he tasted like Neji's own personal drug. He felt a hand in his hair and then he was pulled up. They kissed slow and languid, lazy like the Nara and it felt personal, intimate. He broke away first and said "You're going to be late Nara"

"Whose fault is that Hyuuga. I don't even think I'm fit for duty right now you sucked the brains right out of me."

"Is that a compliment"

"Do you need one Neji? You don't know how great you are at this? I mean I've had great sex but I've never passed out from sex before. Those hands, that mouth as a matter of fact you as a whole should be listed as a deadly weapon"

"Silly Nara I already am a deadly weapon" he threw the clean rag at him and left before it got any more complicated.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Reviews make the fanfiction/fictionpress world go round so thanks to all the people who reviewed, liked, favorite or followed the story. You guys rock my I am currently working on a FP story and watching a disturbing amount of Yaoi manga because lets face it its good and everyone needs a little bit of Yaoi in their lives. I am sad to say that my plot bunny and I argued so this chapter did not go as planned lol. Its nothing like what I said it would be I hope you enjoy it anyways. I am already working on the next chapter.**

Yoshino Nara was a pleasent lady Neji had no clue wether she was a nice mom or not; he hadn't been around all that many. She was also a kunoichi and the way she was looking at him now made Neji wish he could pull out a kunai or something. However that would be rude so he just sipped his tea and returned her gaze evenly. Shikaku Nara had said nothing but hi since he arrived and he was currently reading something .

"So Neji how are you? How do you like your new room. I hope Shikamaru is behaving himself and keeping that place of his clean?"

"The apartment is very nice. I've never really had anything to myself so I am enjoying it. Shikamaru does keep it clean and I am fine thank you. How are you?"

Shikaku laughed and Shikamaru glared at his father. Its then that Neji realized he didn't answer the is Shikamaru behaving himself question and now it would be awkward to slide it in. Especially since both men had showed up with bite marks and hickeys on their necks.

"Well thank you." They sipped tea and there was silence.

"Shikamaru why don't you show Neji your old room. I believe there are a few scrolls you said you would get out of there the last time you were here." Shikaku said

"Don't be ridiculous Shikaku! why would Neji want to see Shikamaru's old room. Shika can go get his scrolls and Neji can help me in the kitchen."

"Ah come on mom, Neji doesn't know how to cook and I can show him the land instead." Yoshino slapped her tea cup down and said

"Fine I was trying to be civil but you want to drop the pretense fine. I want to talk to Neji alone before we eat and so I can show him the land. You play Shogi with your father or something."

"Mom! its not like we're getting married or something! "

"And why wouldn't you get married? You're sleeping next to each other and doing more than just that I reckon by the state of your neck!. I want to speak to him in private, Now!" She said getting up and dragging the Hyuuga with her. Nara had the nerve to wave bye apologetically.

The walk was beautiful. Nara land is beautiful and Yoshino stopped in a clearing next to some deer. They looked up and one of them approached him.

"Its ok they won't hurt you stick your hand out like this and wait they'll come soon enough" Yoshino said taking his hand and showing him. Having the deer so close and feeling him nuzzle his hand was different and kind of nice.

"Deer are very patient, very kind and very smart. They also are a good judge of character. If they hadn't come to you I might not have asked this question but I want to know what... I don't know how to say this it probably sounds weird."

Yoshino sat cross legged on the forest floor and Neji did the same. The deer started nuzzling in his hair and he laughed. It tickled. Yoshino watched him and he said

"You want to know what my intentions are with your son? Its what any good parent wants right?"

"That too Neji. Can I call you that?"

"Of course "

"I want to know that too but mostly I want to hear why you were thrown out of the Hyuugas? You are all such a tight knit clan. If you can't answer me it's fine"

"No, I want to. I was kicked out because the clan thought it best not to have a clansman with my sexual preference around. That my choice of sexual partners was shameful and worth exile, death or being thrown out. I can understand if you feel the same way many people do."

"Oh honey, If your choice of partners is my son how can I find that shameful or worth all those horrible things.? It must have been sad to lose your family then your clan" she reached out to him and hugged him. Neji couldn't help what happened next his eyes teared up. The hug felt warm and loving and he struggled within Yoshino's arms to calm himself and for the life of him he couldn't. He cried quietly embarrassingly and Yoshino just held on to him. When he'd gathered himself he pulled away.

"I am sorry and thank you. I would have never thought I needed that. I would never hurt your son. He opened up his home to me and he has been a friend to me for a while now. No matter how it goes between us I hope that that remains."

"So how is it going between you two? Shikamaru will never tell me you know. I am his mother and talking about such things is gross" she said gross in shikamaru's voice and Neji laughed again.

"Good I guess. Neither of us wants to get hurt so we are taking things slow. Can I ask you a question or two?"

"Sure anything?"

"How can you not be grossed out? And if things get serious with your son would you push him to do what's right for the clan?"

"You don't mince words do you Hyuuga?"

"Another Nara said the exact same thing to me. I would just like to know what I am up against"

"I can see why he likes you, quick and smart enough to keep up with him and being a Hyuuga you'd have to like silence too. I am not grossed out. As a mother I understand that love comes in many forms and to many people. Of course I would like to avoid thinking about the specifics of your relationship with my son but he is my son so I accept what I must. One thing you should know about him. If he didn't want you here you wouldn't be. He wouldn't have brought you home if he didn't think things would get serious between the two of you. He knows I would give him hell about it until he died. As far as doing what's best for the clan. We'll get there when we get there. You should know again my son will not be cornered into doing anything he doesn't want to. He understands duty so yes despite his reluctance he moved up the rank. However personally he has a duty only to himself. Yes he wants to please us but he also knows we would not want him miserable. Just be honest with him and yourself the rest will work out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The last time you thought things wouldn't work out what happened?"

Neji thought about it and smiled "A certain Nara meddled in my affairs and everything turned out fine"

Yoshino laughed and said "That has happened to me too. Come now I have dinner to serve and I think my son is sufficiently scared."

Neji laughed again, he definitely like Yoshino Nara. Back at the house Shikamaru took one look at him and said "Jeeze mom! Fifteen minutes and you made him cry! You should take Ibiki's job. You alright Neji?"

"Fine, Shikamaru calm down your mom is lovely"

"If I took Ibiki's job Shika would you lick me like you did him?"

Neji cocked a brow and Shikamaru blushed

"Dad!" the Nara's parents laughed and he took a mental note to get it out of Shikamaru later.

Shikamaru was happy about his routine. Work, home, dinner then some take home work. He and Neji had found a routine. They worked in the living room after dinner always making sure they touched. It was subtle and calming for the Nara. It could be something simple as Neji absently running his hands through Shikamaru's hair or Shika laying his feet in the prodigy's lap. They also slept next to each other. That had been Shika's doing. The night of that mind blowing blow job he went home and crawled in bed with Neji when the Hyuuga cast pale eyes on him he said

"Relax Neji not everything has to be about sex with me" and since then they slept together in whoever's room they went to first both men naked from the waist up. To Shikamaru's disappointment there had been no more lewd contact. It's as if Neji was running from him. At least it had been more than two weeks since he'd heard from Kiba or Shino. The strategist came home one day from cloud watching and Naruto was on his door step.

"Um Shikamaru Kakashi Sensei sent me to get you since Neji was making noise about being released early. The hospital won't release him until someone is they know someone will be there to help him with his injuries." Shikamaru didn't like Naruto's tone. As if Neji's injuries hadn't been the result of the mission. He'd left three days ago on a three man three day mission of some kind. The people involved had all been Jounin or Ambu. Kakashi Sensei had been one of those people.

"Um you might want to put a step on it. Neji had to be restrained. He wasn't taking it well"

"Restrained? Taking what well?"

"The fact that he had to stay in the hospital with the people who injured him."

"Naruto.. you're saying Konohana Shinobi injured one of their own purposely."

"Yeah from what I heard Neji didn't go down easy and his bruises proves it. There is talk of punishment for both parties. Tsunade-baa-chan is pissed."

Shikamaru high tailed it to the hospital only to be stopped by the famous copy nin outside of Neji's door.

"Naruto watch the room from the outside and Shikamaru lets you and I walk a few" He followed the Copy nin though what he really wanted to do was check on Neji.

"Relax he had to be sedated he is out."

"Damn! He is going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"Yeah well you can deal with it he is already pissed at me"

"You interfered didn't you?"

"Hai and I reported the whole thing. He didn't want either of those things"

"It's the Hyuuga pride"

"It's more than that Shikamaru. Those other two had worked closely with Neji before He considered them as close to friends as he could. We'd been paired together before. This time there was trouble from the get go. News of Neji's preference and all that. One fight was avoided by just words and I thought that was it. One night while I was standing watch the fight started. I got back there as soon as I could. He told me to stay out of it and at first I did. They didn't play fair they ganged up on him and used forbidden jutsu. Once that started I put an end to it all."

"Did you complete the mission?"

"Hai it was on our way home that it happened. One of the shiniobi. The Rat as you know him he has ties to the Hyuugas. I would have said paid hit but it felt personal to me. Maybe it was both."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You care for the Hyuuga that much is obvious whenever the two of you are in the same room. Besides I am saving you the trouble of having to pry it out of him."

"Arigato. Do you know what the Hokage plans to do about this?"

"No but she wasn't happy at all."

"Troublesome."

The Copy nin uttered a "Ja ne" and poofed out just as Shikamaru felt Naruto's Chakra coming up behind him.

"Weren't you supposed to watch the room?"

"Yeah but he woke up and he is good now"

"You mean he is too pissed for you to be in there with him?"

"That too but your mother and Ino are there"

"Huh?"

"Yeah they bust in just as he woke up all motherly and stuff so I'm out. I gotta go give Hinata some good news about her cousin I am sure she is worried."

Shikamaru slowly walked back to Neji's room. Neji saw him before the women did and gave him a look. It was such a vulnerable look. It was clear the Hyuuga wasn't used to the women clucking over him and it was also clear that the events of the mission weighed on his mind. Shikamaru could see it in his eyes like a storm gathering.

"Ma how on earth did you know? And stop you're making him uncomfortable."

"I was here delivering some merchandise and I saw Ino she told me. Shikamaru why don't you make yourself useful and go get him some food. I only got a drink from the vending machine."

"Oh no he can't have any solid food Mrs. Nara"

"Oh right well go get him his own clothes I am sure he wants the gown off."

Shikamaru uttered a troublesome and said

"Ino you want to give me those release papers so we can sign them and be on our way. I am sure Neji has no desire to spend the night here."

"Hai come on"

He followed Ino out and she said " It was soo horrible Shika I saw him lying there pale and wounded and I wondered Kamni what if something happens to Choji on his mission. His is a month long. I told him not to overdo the missions but you know he doesn't get as many as you and Neji and we insisted on doing everything ourselves so he has being signing up for everything he can. I am going to ask my dad for the money and just say forget it his safety is more important."

"Ino calm down. Choji is not Neji the circumstances were different besides you and that baby of yours are the most important things to choji I am sure he isn't trying to endanger that. Yes it's a month long mission but is it a high ranking one?"

"No B rank"

"Exactly he can handle B and if something goes wrong I will know about it. Choji is not as proud as the Hyuuga but he has his pride too, he is a man you gotta let him do this for you. Asking your dad to take up Choji's responsibility is not the way to go. You're just scared because of the hormones. Its ok"

He rubbed her back as she took deep breaths.

"Gomen Shika you're right It's just that with the apartment empty I think a lot you know. Here are the papers and here are his aftercare instructions."

"Ino can I ask why you were in his room you were heading there right? I mean last time we spoke you didn't seem pro Hyuuga?"

She laughed "Ok true but you care for him and that's enough for me when I saw his name come up on the computer I had to go check and see for myself that he was ok so I could tell you. You would have done the same for me. Neji is ok in my book until something happens."

"Thanks now when you do you get off your shift?"

"Soon why?"

"You shouldn't be alone for a month. If you don't want to go with your mother I understand you can come spend time with me at the apartment."

"Oh no I couldn't Neji wouldn't like it besides there is no space."

"Woman didn't you tell me I was still part of your family and nothing would change? You are still part of mine. You need to not be alone right now. Let me worry about Neji and besides as you saw Neji and I sleep in the same bed you can have the other room."

"Maybe"

Shikamaru took the papers and walked back to save Neji from his mother but not before poofing to the apartment and getting the Hyuuga some pants and a shirt.

When he got back to the hospital his mother was gone and Ino was in the room instead an overnight bag near her.

"I'm going to let you get dressed Neji" She stepped out of the room and Neji said his first words to him.

"You have good friends Nara. Ino will be staying in my room until her fiancée comes back from his mission." He heard the tears the Hyuuga would never shed in front of him.

"Gosh was it my mother or Ino?"

"I think it was a combination of both." Shikamaru stood still as he watched Neji struggle into the simple lounge bottoms and plain shirt he had gotten for him.

"You don't have to hide in front of me Neji or be strong. I can help you."

"Contrary to popular belief I am not helpless. I can do this just fine and no I don't wish to talk about it."

"Fine Hyuuga suit yourself." He said and left out the door. All three of them walked slowly to their apartment and Neji went straight to the Nara's room. He must have dozed off because he was woken up by a gentle knock.

"Neji you have a visitor and you need to take your medicine so I took the liberty of making you some soup." Neji was getting up when he felt another chakra. He ran to the door and said "Uncle"

"Neji I do not have much time. I think Hinata will try to see you also. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I am sorry for everything. If you agree we can communicate through letters. I will leave them where you used to watch your father and I practice when we left the compound." There was a quick hug and his uncle poofed out.

"Wow that was very nice of your uncle."

Neji still in shock nodded and they sat down to eat. Neji cleared his throat and said

"Thank you for asking me you didn't need to you could have just taken Shikamaru 's word for it."

"Yes but you live here too now so I felt like I needed your approval also. Thank you for having me. I know I can be difficult sometimes."

"Since I am not fit for regular duty again for a week at least it will be nice to have company. Month long missions can be taxing on the family but on the shinobi they are usually a breeze. You have time to plan and execute the mission well and a B rank mission means no Bingo book criminals or criminal organizations. At least not usually. "

Ino smiled and said "Neji are you trying to put my mind at ease?"

The blush on the Hyuuga was telling.

"Sorry I do not have a lot of experience in these sorts of things. Comforting people has never been my strong suit. I apologize if I have made it worse." He didn't even get to bow Ino tackled him with force and hugged him.

"Thank you Neji you're not bad at all. You wait till you get better I am going to fix you some real food, not this liquid diet stuff"

They were saved from more talking when there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto what are you doing here I thought you went to see Hinata?"

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked an octave quieter than his usual self.

"Its alright please let him in" Neji said smiling

Once the door was closed Naruto poofed out and a much relived Hinata hugged her cousin gently and powered her Byakugan looking over his internal injuries.

"Oh wow! Hinata that was damn good. You looked exactly like him even felt like him too. You gotta work on his voice level and attitude but that was scary good." Ino said

"Arigato. I practice with Naruto he is a good teacher. I brought you some salve and some ice cream. I am sorry I can't stay long Neji"

"Its ok Hinata you shouldn't have come at all"

"We are family Neji no one can take that from us." And with a final hug she put the henge back on with a poof and bounded out the door. Neji went back to the room and was asleep before Shikamaru was back. When Shikamaru came in he snuggled in next to Neji and just held him.


	9. Chapter 8

_Italics are thoughts in this chapter_

**Sorry it took me so long to update this one but I wasn't sure if I was going to update it now or add more to it. I decided to do it now. My life has gotten slightly crazy and yesterday was my birthday so I have been slacking gomen. I am working on the next chapter and since I don't sleep much look for it to coming soon. Thanks again to all those who review follow or favorite this story you guys rock my socks lol. I am sad to report that there is not even a zest in this chapter but fret not my friends its going to come back in a major way.**

The week was long for both Shinobi. Neji because he was stuck in the house with a hormonal blond soon to be mother and Shikamaru because no one would tell him anything more about Neji's case not even Neji. The Hokage had swung by and spoken with Neji. She'd used some kind of noise canceling jutsu so Shika couldn't eavesdrop. The Hyuuga had gone back to his quiet stoic self with walls so high up around himself Shikamaru knew he couldn't breech them. These had to come down from the inside and Neji did not seem to be willing to make the effort. He was receiving letters from his uncle now and he'd read them burn them write a response and then be moody the rest of the day. Even Ino's cooking and not so sunny disposition couldn't shake the Hyuuga loose of his silence. Shikamaru was being patient but it was grating on his last nerve. Then on friday he'd received notice that he had to leave on a mission right away. He had said a quiet goodbye to Neji and let Ino cry on him. The mission was solo, and just information gathering. One day in and out, get the scroll and go home. He had planned for everything. What he hadn't forseen was that the scroll itself was poisoned. he could feel it in his system and he had no counter. He was pissed not only was he going to die by scroll, he was going to do it without having told Neji how he felt about him. He hurried back to the city. He saw a plant that the Nara used to slow down most poisons he wasn't sure if it would work but since he was dying anyways who cared right?.

Meanwhile in Konohana Neji had intercepted Ino's sneak out operation.

"Where are you going ? I heard him say you could stay here yesterday when he left?"

"Um yeah he did but I've been a burden enough. You still need your rest."

"Is my company not good enough, I am sorry I will endevor to do better" Neji said conceiling a smirk. Ino was a sweetheart but also a sucker for a lost cause.

"No... no not at all Neji you've been great."

"Then do I snore? Or its the fact that I haven't really helped much since you've been here. You've been great cooking my meals and making me chocolate cake. I apologize"

"Ah Shit Neji never mind ok. You've been great. I've enjoyed watching movies and playing cards with you I'll stay ok."

"Ok, thank you" he said and went back to his room before Ino saw his smile. The blond had indeed been great at keeping his mind occupied and off the upcoming meeting with the Hokage and the others. Sunday was when she would pass judgement and let him know what the consequences of his actions were. Sunday was also the day he would be in a room again with those traitor Shinobi. Hired by his clan or not those two whom he had trusted had turned against him, like his Hyuuga lover . Thoughts of said lover brought memories of Shikamaru and him. Shikamaru hadn't betrayed him yet but he would. They always did.

He fell asleep and was soo deep in it that he didn't hear when the door was kicked in but he heard Ino scream.

"Kiba what the fuck?" he heard movement and then something break and he was in the living room. Ino had been thrown against the dinner table and into the wall. She recovered as Neji turned his eyes on an enraged Inuzuka.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ino is pregnant and you know this." The Inuzuka seemed to be like a rabid dog enraged and unable to comprehend. he growled deep and Neji had a hard time understanding what the hell he was saying it sounded like

"Where is he?"

"Shikamaru? Is on mission he's gone."

Inuzuka might have actually calmed down and answered him but Ino got up and shouted "Neji get away from him you still cant use chakra" Her words seem to have irritated the dog nin because he launched at Neji. Ino moved and Neji took the Inuzuka's tackle in hopes that it would move him away from Ino.

"Ino you're pregnant and I can't use chakra. You are a medic nin act like it!." he screamed as the dog nin's clawed hands dug into him. He had a stomach wound that he wasn't suppose to irritate. He also had a back wound and a broken arm that was healing but Neji would be damned if he let Ino get hurt on his watch. He felt chakra flare and heard Ino drop to the floor but he couldn't see anything. The Inuzuka bit him and wouldn't let go. He was reacting more like a dog then a human being much less like a shinobi.

"Kiba! What the hell!"

Hearing his name seemed to slow him down a bit but only a bit. Then the weight was lifted and he heard that sexy growl that belonged to none other then Shikamaru.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM" he watched as Kiba was thrown off of him and as Shikamaru collapsed. Neji crawled to Shikamaru and grabbed a Kunai from his pack. A weak hand was on his wrist and he looked into feverish dark brown eyes. The shadow nin's hand was burning up and he seemed to be ill.

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"Poisoned scroll, took herb to slow poison herb. wanted to come back..." Then he passed out. Ino hadn't woken back up yet but the Inuzuka was stirring. This was such a cluster fuck. Neji was bleeding from the bite in his neck and he was dizzy which meant he was losing blood else where too. He put a hand to his stomach and realized Inuzuka had litteraly dug into his stomach with his hands. Neji needed to think and think fast. He had two people to protect some help to get and he didn't have a long time to figure it out. He coudln't use chakra because it would tear up some mended ckakra networks. He had no one to reach out to then he realized he didn't need them. He had the scroll everyone got from Ambu in case of emergency. He reached in his bedroom for it and used his blood to activate it.

"Kakashi sempai!. Something is wrong with the Inuzuka he has lost control and attacked me and Ino. She is injured too I think. Shikamaru came back from mission he is poisoned, we need help" He heard a scream and rushed out hoping his S.O.S had been sent. He pulled the Inuzuka off Shikamaru and knocked him out with the handle of the kunai to the back of the head.

"Ne...Ji..." He turned around to face Shikamaru as he felt two different Chakras pop into the apartment.

"I'm here Shikamaru."

"Love.. You"

and those were the shadow nin's last words. Neji heard Ino mumble and turned around.

"You ok Ino? "

"Yes I am sorry I went into Sakura's mind but I got lost she should be here soon."

"I'm here! what the heck?"

"Shikaku or Yoshino Nara, you need them. Shikamaru has been poisoned he is dying."

Then he passed out. He didn't stay out long or maybe he did. He wasn't sure all he knew is that there was Shikaku Nara's voice in his mind.

_"Neji.. I am sorry for the invasion of privacy but I need to find out exactly what plant he took in order for them to save him. The poison is proving to be very stubborn to crack. If he took one plant and we give the antidote it could react with the plant and kill him. I need to know. Can you remember or can you show me exactly what he said ?"_

_"Why are you in my mind? Am I dead?"_

_"No just unconscious. You've been healed just not ready to wake up yet I guess?"_

_"And Ino is she and the baby ok?"_

_"Fine they are both fine."_

Neji took the time to think back at that terrible moment when he felt Shikamaru's hand on him feverish and when he heard him say

_ "Poisoned scroll, took herb to slow it down Nara herb, wanted to come back. Ne.. Ji... Love... You"_ He hadn't meant to show Shikaku Nara everything but he couldn't stop the thoughts.

_"Thank you Neji . This will help"_

Then there was nothing.

Shikamaru woke up slowly, sense by sense and when he finally opened his eyes his mother was there crying.

"Shika baby can you hear me? Are you in pain?" her voice was loud and she was crying.

"Mom just turn your voice down I can hear you" he managed before choking on his spit. She gave him a cup with a straw and he sipped on the cool liquid.

"Ino is fine she didn't suffer any injuries other then a mild concusion. She saved you both if she hadn't been able to jump into Sakura's mind you would all not have gotten treatment in time." his mother started sobbing and he reached out to her. His hand felt heavy and weak but he tried and when he managed to touch her hand she sobbed louder. His father came in and herded her out. He thought he heard Sakura's voice and then his father was in his room looking at him with those knowing eyes.

"I know. Rookie mistake to plan for everything except the actual object. When Kiba touched that artifact on that mission it sucked my chakra I should have thought about it longer. If the scroll was important enough to need an Ambu and a strategist like me to recover it then it must have been protected. It was super hard getting into the room where it was kept but I should have known they would have a last resort thing."

"You're human son, and you did well by ingesting the Goji plant."

"That's what its called huh?"

The elder Nara chuckled and nodded "Yeah I had to think fast about what plant it was. Telling someone you took the Nara plant doesn't exactly help since we Naras are known for our medical knowlege of plants and herbs. Lucky for you your father is even smarter then you are."

"Thanks dad"

There was silence and then the father took pity on his son.

"Neji is fine. He was a quick thinker too. He didn't use chakra but managed to get some help anyways. He has been healed and is actually back on his feet. The Hokage, your mother and Ino are keeping him busy so he doesn't apply his not so gentle fist to Kiba Inuzuka's face and heart."

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure you'll have to ask him or Hatake -san. He's been watching the dog nin closely since that night."

" I'd like to kill him. He broke my door down, hurt Ino and hurt Neji I doubt I'll be speaking to him any time soon."

"That's your choice. I am going to go take care of your mother. I am sure Ino and Neji will visit later. You rest and don't worry about them your mother has taken them in until you get better."

"What? you saying that Ino and Neji are staying with you and mom"

"Yes its been a week now"

"A week! how long have I been out?"

"It took us about three days to get you back to stable and though you should have woken up then you took your sweet time. A week your mother went from the house to the hospital to watch over you. She took care of Ino and Neji in the morning and would come visit you in the afternoon. Then rush home to make dinner."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't apologize to me apologize to your mother. Oh and the Hokage wants to see the scroll since it wasn't found on your person and no one has been able to recover it. You buried it didn't you?"

"Hai, I couldn't risk anyone else touching it without me warning them and I couldn't risk exposing myself further by carrying it."

"Get some rest I am guessing you'll need it in the coming days."

The younger Nara shook his head muttered a what a drag and closed his eyes.

It had been a week since shikamaru had been admitted to the hospital, a week since Shikamaru had uttered those words to Neji and a week since Neji had been able to sleep comfortably. He tossed and turned without the young warm Nara by his side. It hurt that he was gone. Neji convinced himself that the Nara had only said those words out of some deep need to connect with someone as he was dying. The young Nara couldn't love him. They didn't know each other well enough. He'd busied himself scrubbing blood and putting up a new door at the apartment. It was time to go to the meeting and then home. The Naras were nice but Neji wanted his place back. Ino was coming back also since she still had a week before Choji got back. The blond was quietly walking beside him now on his way to the tower for the meeting where he would learn what his punishment was. She'd been by to see Shikamaru and though she had been dissapointed she had said nothing about him not visiting Shikamaru.

"You don't have to come Ino."

"You've already said that Neji. If you won't let me come for you then I am going for Shika he would want to know what happens and he would want someone to be there for you. You saved my life, you are my friend but if you wont take my help fine. Let me do this to put Shika's mind at ease. He gets out today you know"

"hn" was all Neji said. At the tower there was a commotion. Two Shinobi being dragged away screaming curses. They saw Neji with Ino and he moved in front of Ino to protect her in case they did something. They spit on him but nothing else.

"Wait here Ino" she nodded and he stepped in.

"Hyuuga Neji you have raised a hand against other Konohana Shinobi is that correct?"

"yes"

"Was it to kill or to protect yourself?"

"To protect myself"

"Do you know that I forbid this? unless its a friendly match?"

"Yes"

"In your defense the other shinobi used forbidden Jutsus of their clans which resulted in severe bodily harm to you. So my judgment will not be as harsh. I want you to do community service a month with each clan. You need to reconnect with the community. If you felt a stronger bond with them maybe you would have tried to reason with them. I will put you back on mission roster at the end of the month. You will be expected to spend four weekends a month with each clan helping them with anything they need. Any questions?"

"The Hyuugas have shunned me and stricken me from their record I cannot spend four weekends with them."

"I will speak to the leader of the clan. No one says no to me Neji not even the almighty Hyuugas."

"Hai"

"Dismissed" Neji bowed and left out. Ino was waiting not so patiently.

"So what happened? that was quick and you're not going to jail so that's good right?"

"Community service a month with each clan to help me reconnect with the village." Neji dead panned and Ino laughed

"Ah man the look on your face is priceless. Relax Neji this is good. Maybe you'll make some friends."

The look Neji shot her made her shut up the rest of the way home. They both felt a familiar chakra when they got to the door and when they opened it both of them were relieved to see Shikamaru smoking outside on the balcony. Ino got busy making lunch and Neji was going into their bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

The elder Inuzuka and her young hot head son where standing there and Neji tensed up resisting the urge the Gentle Fist the dog nin into the next apartment.

"Inuzuka.. to what do we owe the honor?"

"Kiba would like to speak to you all. I'll be waiting downstairs." she released the ear of her son and pushed him in. Ino saw him and gasped dropping the spoon she was carrying. Neji went to help Ino he looked at the Inuzuka and said "Sit, Stay" then he was by Ino's side helping her pick up the spoon.

"He won't hurt you I am here and so is Shikamaru. Why don't you go get him so we can get this over with and continue with our day?"

Ino went to the balcony and he stayed quietly watching the Inuzuka. He seemed normal if not meek today and red from embarassement or blushing.

Shikamaru walked back in with Ino and he seemed nonchalent but underneath that lazy air was some serious anger.

"Speak now" He told the Inuzuka and Neji moved to sit on the couch with Ino and Shikamaru.

"I am sorry to all of you. I went into a rage or what we call Rabid in my clan. We are like our animals we get a lot of their symptoms. The truth is even if I could have controlled it I wouldn't have wanted to. I am sorry I hurt Ino the most because we value our females and the pups. If I had been in my right mind I would have never laid a hand on you. I apologize Ino and I hope in time you can forgive me."

"WHAT ABOUT NEJI!" Ino shouted she got up and paced "You could have killed him, hell you almost did. what caused this rabid state of yours?"

It was Shikamaru who answered by way of a short bark of bitter laughter.

"Jealousy. Dog nins and their ninken are terribly territorial. You damn near killed Neji because I wasn't there to take your anger out on?"

Ino, Neji and Kiba were all stunned but for different reasons.

"Yeah.. why didn't you just tell me? All that time you knew and made a fool out of me for it"

"You made a fool out of yourself when you disregarded your training and fell vulnerable to something like Rabid or whatever. Shinobi are supposed to be good at controlling their emotions. I understand how hard strong emotions are to control but this must never happen again."

"It won't we are not together anymore not that we ever were. He won't speak to me since I hurt you guys. I have to redo some training with my mom and people stare at me like I'm mad"

"You are.. you hurt a pregnant collegue and nearly killed me because you found out shikamaru had him first..? KAMI SAKE you're an idiot. What if You'd seriously hurt Ino? then what? You're a fool Inuzuka no man is worth life in prison."

"Wow chill Neji I don't love him or anything. I was pissed because he'd been had by someone before and that person had never told me about it that's all."

Neji and Shikamaru both tensed at the word love and Ino finally got what this was all about. She was the dog nin in an instand and she got all in his face wrapped her hands around his shirt and said

"You mean to tell me you hurt me and Neji because you were pissed Shikamaru slept with Shino before you? You're a lowlife Inuzuka. I have nightmares about my baby being hurt by that fall and I just don't know it. I keep seeing you bite Neji at night...ALL OF THAT FOR SOME ASS! You stay the fuck away from me you hear me as a matter of fact don't approach any of us until we approach you. If I so much as think you're near me I'll find you and make sure I remove all thoughts from your brain... You want be a vegetable Kiba?"

The scared dog nin just shook his head no

"Good boy now run along and go fetch some common sense or control" she released him and he just sat there stunned

"Git Boy, Get out" She screamed and he was out the door.

"Umm Ino-

"Shut up! the both of you its not your fault, we wont speak of it anymore I am going to continue making lunch and everyone is going to eat got it" Both shinobi were much too scared to say no.


	10. Chapter 9

**Greetings from the land of Oh-my-yaoi. Yeah this seemed to be my vacation spot. So I am sorry for the longer then usual update time. Not only have i been watching a lot of yaoi manga, I also added Heroes to my list of summer watching. I know you're probably like OMG you didn't watch Heroes?.. I know I am a huge geek so I was either working, reading or writing some girl love stories while that was going on. Thanks to Netflixs I am catching up though... Alright so I have to put a disclaimer on this chapter... It contains a lemon... my first... and of course its BxB so yeah don't like don't read. I also would like one brave soul to review and be like..lemon sucked or lemon was alright or something so I know where I stand. I usally write from experience but since I'm a girl I can't really do the bxb. I bet I've got you thinking now about all that girl on girl action I write in FP lol. If anyone is curious I use the same name in FP without the number. On to the story people. Hope you enjoy**

Two weeks since Shikamaru had been home. Two weeks since Neji's community service started. It was his punishment for defending himself against those shinobi. It was light punishment but then again he hadn't used forbidden jutsu. Two weeks since Neji laid in bed beside him and did absolutely nothing. Their silences were heavy nowadays and uncomfortable. Ino had moved back to her place with Choji and now their routine was strained. They still did the same things but it was different because of three little words. "I love you". Shikamaru wasn't the type to drag stuff out and he wasn't the type not to find a solution to the problem but when it was matters of the heart, it was more complicated. He didn't think when he'd uttered those words that Neji would act in such a way. He thought Neji loved him too. He was almost certain of it so what was the hold up? Why the silent treatment? Shikamaru couldn't figure it out. He sat a the Broken Kunai in the very same booth he and Neji had occupied and drank his sake hoping he would come up with the answer or forget his problem. He was on his third bottle when he felt a chakra he didn't want to feel..

"Aw man this is past troublesome. I am not drunk enough for this.. please come back after I've had like six more of these"

"I wanted to speak with you without the Hyuuga interrupting."

"You've done so in the past why don't you be honest and say you wanted to speak to me without the Hyuuga introducing a gentle fist up your ass. Seriously Shy… you told him about us, knowing you probably at a bad time. He was insecure already and it sent him over the edge. He apologized you don't need to now please let me alone."

"It's not why I came why would I apologize for something I didn't do?"

Shikamaru signaled for another bottle and waited. The bottle came and he drank it in two sips and said

"so why did you come and please don't tell me it's that I want to be with you again thing"

"No I just wanted to know how you were feeling. I heard you almost died and then nothing. I know we can't be like we were before. I am coming to terms with that but perhaps we can be friends?"

"How does Kiba feel about you being friends with me?"

"I am not sure I assume he wouldn't be happy but we aren't together. You were right I was never suited for him. I chased the idea of taming a wild dog when I had what I wanted all along."

"Look I appreciate the honesty. I don't know about the friendship I have a lot on my plate at the moment."

"Fine how would the Hyuuga feel about us being friends?"

"I don't think he gives a damn. He knows how I feel about him, even if he doesn't know how he feels about me" Shino cocked a brow and Shikamaru shook his head no.

"No way are we getting into this right now, please leave and let me get back to getting drunk"

"Fine but you know how to find me if you need me." Then he left. Shikamaru went back to his agenda and ordered another bottle of sake. A few bottles later he knew he was reaching his limit. He had always been an enthousiastic drunk but he knew his limit and it was staring at him in the eyes. All six bottles of sake lined up neatly. He asked for a bottle of water, a glass of water and his bill. It was somewhere around ten or eleven pm. Time to get home. All the items came right on time. He drank the glass paid his tab and tripped on his way out of his booth into a mountain of muscles that smelled faintly of sweat and blood.

"Ah…ssshhit Ibiki sorry about that gotta go bye" He made like his shadows and practically disappeared out the door but the tree trunk of a man was fast and he caught him outside and pulled him into the alley.

"Not so fast Nara"

"umm look I said I was sorry both times.. nothing personal."

Ibiki leaned forward so Shikamaru had to nowhere to go except into the wall and try as he might he didn't know that particular jutsu. Ibiki was warm and the sweaty blood scent was stronger. It was like salty metal.

"Oh its personal Nara especially when you go around talking about something you have no proof of?. You don't know how many shinobi I've had to interrogate and torture because they ran their mouth to the wrong person."

"Ano… It's too troublesome to gossip like a fucking girl, I didn't say anything to anyone about your preferences" he knew the moment he said it it was the wrong word to use. He had no idea why. The tall, warm interrogation specialist got a certain fire in his eyes like when he got really passionate about his job. This was worse than Tsunade's look of pain and torture at least with her you' get knocked out after the pain.. Ibiki liked it when you stayed conscious.

"You saying you didn't use that pretty mouth for anything other than make your guy cum? You telling me you didn't used that tongue of yours for anything other than to lick and suck your pretty boy's dick before you rode him. Drunk shikamaru equaled enthousiastic horny shikamaru for the most part and Ibiki's roughened voice ran over his skin like a heat wave leaving a series of goosebumps. He shivered and said "Fuck shut up Ibiki, Just shut up. I didn't rat about your tendencies ok"

Ibiki wasn't number one in konohana interrogation and torture squad for nothing he found a weakness and picked at it.

"Kami…. You like being talked dirty to…and you got excited about when I said rode him.. You thought I meant that literally… Shikamaru Nara.. you're a bottom.. Ah.. shit that's funny." He said and laughed. His laugh was close to Shikamaru's ear and it felt good to get any kind of attention. However Shikamaru wasn't a whore.. He loved Neji and it was Neji he craved attention from.

"Look we good here.. I kinda need to go."

"Oh yeah we're great you tell Neji that if he isn't willing to give your ass what it wants or if its not enough I got plenty and I am more than able and willing."

"Why don't you tell me yourself Ibiki" Both shinobi heard the cold deadly voice and looked to see Neji in dark jeans and a dark top eyes blazing mad.

"Well you heard me so we're good. I'm out of here" Ibiki left via the same alley entrance that Neji was standing in and bumped his shoulder. Neji turned around and stalked home a cloud of menace and deadly intent surrounding him. How dare that shadow nin say he loved him and then be in a dark alley letting himself be groped by Ibiki of all fucking people. He'd seen the look on Shikamaru 's face.. it was one of want. The Hyuuga had seen it directed at him enough to know. Did that mean Shikamaru wanted Ibiki and him? Did that mean that he no longer loved the Hyuuga. He fucking knew it. He knew shikamaru would fail him someday, push him out, leave him and today was that day. He crossed the door of the apartment went into Shikamaru's room first to pick up the little stuff he had there and then he went into his room to pack the rest of his things. He passed the living room and a very shocked Nara with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Give me a fucking break Neji, really this is your fucking solution huh to just fucking leave?" He screamed and threw his pack of cigarettes with deadly aim at the back of Neji's head. The Hyuuga turned around and the look on his face would have killed a lesser man.

"You screwing with me Nara? Or is that problem as Ibiki indicated, you're not being screwed by me so you go throw yourself at the first man that comes. Or maybe you liked him from before.. maybe you two had a thing going after all you licked him."

The Nara said nothing just walked up to Neji and punched him, Neji moved out of the way a split second before the hit connected and Shikamaru hit nothing but air. He laughed a bitter laugh and said

"I should have known you'd duck, tuck your tail in and run away because that's what you do right.. when things get tough you fucking run, retreat , fling accusations. Anything instead of standing there and taking it like a man, owning up to your mistakes, looking for a fucking solution. You think I tell people I love them every day? You think I was joking? That this was some kind of game? I fucking love you you bastard and you're being a grade A asshole. I can take it if you don't feel the same way just say it, if you still love that other Hyuuga fine but say something you fucking prick don't just leave."

The end of that sentence quivered and showed the emotions that shikamaru had been trying to hide the past weeks since he'd uttered the words that had changed their lives. It surged out of him and left him stripped, bare miserable. Shikamaru brought a tanned hand to his eye to wipe away a tear he had no idea where it had come from. Then he picked up his pack of cigarettes and walked to the balcony.

Before he reached it he felt a tug at his arm and he was slammed against the glass so hard he thought it would break.

"What the fuck do you want me to say Nara? That I am so emotionally stupid that I don't know if I love you or not? How could I ? I don't have much experience with it? Or perhaps you want me to tell you that seeing you hurt possibly dying scared the shit out of me so much but what utterly terrified me was that I didn't even know it would scare me. Somehow like the smoke in those damn cigarettes you got under my fucking skin. Better yet how about how I cannot sleep without you in my arms and how I hold myself away from you because I am positive that if I gave in to what my body wants you would totally suck me in, break me and leave me without a marker, without direction, without hope. Shikamaru I don't think you understand you and I have the power to break each other down and I for one don't want to see it happen."

"Neji this isn't something I can tell you, you have to experience it yourself but I think you love me too and if that's the case then I want you to break me, there is more than one way to break someone and maybe the reason we are together is that we need breaking, we need to start fresh but cannot until we break down what we have had and rebuild."

"What are you saying?" Neji said he almost whispered it because the crazy genius actually kind of made sense and because he was scared of what it meant. Shikamaru didn't utter a word in response. He just grabbed Neji by the neck and pulled him closer so they could kiss. The kiss was slow at first but it gained momentum, intensity and as soon as they broke for air Shikamaru pulled Neji's hair so as to expose his neck. He nuzzeled The Hyuuga behind the ear and down his neck he wishpered "Break me Neji and we'll deal with the rest later, fuck me, mark me and we'll see where we go from there but I don't want today to end without you being buried deep within me." His words set about a chain reaction in the usually patient and calm prideful nin. He growled and tackled Shika to the ground and said

"Shit Shika you can't say shit like that and expect me not to be affected."

"I want you to be affected, I want you to be affected enough to fuck me Neji."

The Nara couldn't have said anything more even if he wanted to. Neji pulled Shika's hair out and set about feasting on his neck,sucking, biting, laving it and then he nibbled on Shika's collar bone. The Nara's vocabulary was reduced to sounds that couldn't even be called words. His flack Jacket was gone and then his shirt was gone. Neji played with one over sensitive nipple and then the other. Shikamaru writhed and shivered and moaned beneath him. He didn't have patience with Shika's pants he just took a kunai out of Shika's pouch and cut them down. When he had the Nara naked he just sat back and looked at him. The man was gorgeous all tan skin and shadows, angles and lines. His face was slightly reddened by their exertions and his full lips and pink tongue were temptation itself.

Shika opened his eyes, lust filled and half lidded and Neji groaned

"Kami but you're a fine specimen."

"Umm thanks" Shika said licking his lips

"You also have a beautiful fucking dick"

He eyed the subject of his sentence as he said it. Shikamaru's dick was the stuff that dildos were made from.. all tall and proud and with that one vein pulsing down the underside. He wasn't as thick as he was tall but still it was well proportioned. Neji knew he was smaller then the Nara but what he lacked in length to shikamaru because really who walked around with a ruler sized dick? He made up for in thickness and Neji was only three inches smaller..9 to Shikamaru's 12 inches. Neji wasted no time he licked and sucked his way to that tall proud cock and then he tasted it and the taste was totally unique and totally shikamaru's. The younger nin started to thrust into the wetr cavern that was giving him so much pleasure and he barely noticed the fact that Neji inserted one finger into him. He felt the second and tensed a little but Neji was doing such a great job sucking him off he didn't care. It was the third one that stopped the pleasure for him.

"Neji"

"It's ok baby it has to be done trust me I am thicker than most." Shikamaru took a deep breath and tried to relax. Neji found Shika's prostate and that brought a pleasured groan from the man. Neji took out his fingers and put his mouth where his fingers had been.

"Ahhh! What….The… Hell…. Neji.. this..I've never…Ssshhit"

Shikamaru thrashed his head about and vaguely registered that they were on the floor of their living room and that someone was watching them from the roof across the building. Just then Neji stuck a chakra laced finger into him and he went back to sounds instead of words or thoughts. Neji couldn't take it anymore Shikamaru was wet, tight and ready. He wanted lube but there was no way he was leaving this ass to get lube and besides he had been told to break the man. He spat in his hand whined when the friction from his wet hand turned him on and nearly choked on his own spit when Shika flipped over and got on all fours Neji's dick firmly in his mouth. Neji registered that they were in front of an clear glass floor to ceiling window pane. He also registered the person's chakra that was watching them he was about to tell shika to stop when Shika deep throated him, his dick actually curved in Shika's mouth and Neji had to use all his breathing technics not to cum down his lover's throat. He pulled his dick out of that warm throat with an audible pop and with one thrust was past the protesting ring of muscles and into shikamaru's slick heat.

"Ahh, shit Shika someone is watching we should stop, take it in the room" he said as he punctuated each word with a deep thrust.

"Stop and I'll kill you myself, let the pervert watch, kill him later to keep him silent I don't care as long as you don't stop what you're doing." Shikamaru bore down and leaned up to kiss Neji whose eyes rolled in the back of his head even as he shared a wet and sloppy kiss with his lover.

"Um shika baby don't do that I'm going to punish you if you make me cum early. Better yet turn over"

Shikamaru was trying to understand the command when he was flipped around with strength and presision. All of a sudden he was on his knees ass up in the air and hands holding on to the glass. The first thrust in that position not only went deeper but hit his prostate dead on.

"AAHH Shit Neji that's it right there" he said and spread his legs a little more got a little more leverage and it wasn't long before he was pushing back on that cock.

"Shika .. umm.. baby.. I am so close, you feel so good." Shika braced himself against the glass and started to rock his ass backwards but in a slow wind, or a deep grind. Shikamaru heard Neji's jaw click as he tried to lock it. The next thing he said he spoke through his teeth. He grabbed Shika's arms with one hand and pinned them both back. He used his own hair tie to tie down the Nara's hands and he said "There'll be no more of that. You cum first." With The Nara's hands behind him he thought he was safe. He took his time kissing Shika's neck and jaw and a sloppy mouth kiss. Shikamaru shivered when he heard "watch as I fuck you, watch yourself cum for me Shika, watch how much you love this dick" Neji nudged Shikamaru to face the glass where their reflection stared back at them because of the light. Then he took his hands and proceeded to jack the Nara off as he thrust into him from below. The Nara was making all kinds of delicious sounds and screams and at the pace they set he was practically bouncing on Neji's dick. Neji watched Shika watch them and Shika was focused on the point where the two met. That is to say he watched licking his lips and making those sounds as Neji's dick slipped and slapped in and out of him.

"Neeji.. close, shit so fucking good" Shikamaru panted out of breath yet looking for more.

"Fuck Yeah Shika you so fucking tight, so fucking good" Shikamaru came first he threw his head back and let out a deep "Fuuuck" . His climax tightened his muscles and ripped Neji's climax out of him.

"SHIKA" Neji screamed and then he bit Shika on the meat between neck and shoulder. He struggled not to spill them both backwards. Shika's cum splashed gummy on his chest and the window and the two nins sat spent and tried to relearn how to breath. Neji found his strength someone and carried lazy almost sleep Shikamaru to the bathroom with his hands still tied behind him. Neji showered them both as Shika was almost comatose then he took them both to bed. They both had early days tomorrow but at least they were past the hard part.


End file.
